HIGH SCHOOL: JACK MOULD
by Tekesuta
Summary: Jack Mould est un lycée où des élèves atterrissent sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. C'est un jeu, où l'unique but est de survivre. Entre les homicides humains, et les assassinats de choses sans réelles identités, la victoire est dure à obtenir… 290 jours à tenir. L'histoire tourne autour de Riku, unique survivant de l'année précédente. Romance, humour, horreur.. YAOI SORIKU
1. Jour 1

**Disclaimer **: Square Enix  
**Rating** :Hum, M à venir.  
**Couples** : Yaoi ! Ca ne tournera que sur un couple, normalement.  
**Avertissement** : L'histoire contiendra des scènes assez gores, d'horreur et de violences. Du lemon à venir aussi. Donc je pense, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
**Anecdotes **: Jack Mould... Mould, c'est moule en anglais. En fait, j'ai demandé à une amie un nom de lycée "angoissant", et elle m'a sorti un truc totalement débile (Jean Jacques des moules je sais plus quoi XD Coucou si tu lis ) et donc j'ai traduit en anglais xD Et ensuite, je déteste écrire des histoires avec du fantastiques dedans. Sincèrement. Donc ça va être laborieux, j'en sais rien XD Ah, et vous pouvez faire un rapprochement avec Battle Royal, mais ici, le but n'est pas de s'entretuer, juste de survivre. Mais dans un tel univers, les gens ont bien vite fait de péter les plombs...  
**Résumé **: Jack Mould est un lycée où des élèves atterrissent sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. C'est un jeu, où l'unique but est de survivre. Entre les homicides humains, et les assassinats de choses sans réelles identités, la victoire est dure à obtenir… 290 jours à tenir.  
L'histoire tourne autour de Riku, unique survivant de l'année précédente.

**JACK MOULD**

Jour 1

Si j'avais gagné ma liberté, l'année précédente, je n'en avais pas pour autant retrouvé ma vie : j'étais mort. Mort, comme ces centaines de nouveaux lycéens qui étaient en train de se demander ce qu'ils foutaient ici. Du moins, certains étaient ravis : ils avaient été accepté dans un lycée apparemment réputé, vu la beauté de son architecture. D'autres l'étaient moins : loin de leurs amis, de leur maison, ils ne savaient même pourquoi ils étaient là. Uniquement que leurs parents ne les avaient pas amenés au bon endroit.

Personnellement, l'an dernier, j'étais plutôt ravi. Je suis un bon élève, en recherche d'un lycée intéressant à intégrer pour la suite de mes études. Et là, l'ouverture de l'accès à ce lycée n'avait que pu me plaire. Jusqu'à ce que j'en découvre les véritables fonctions. Sa véritable histoire. Jusqu'à quel point mon avenir avait été bousculé.

Une note, punaisée, était affichée sous le nom gravé du lycée. Et vu l'état catastrophé de certains, ils viennent de comprendre ce qui les attendait. Du moins, ils pensent comprendre… aah, ce frisson de délice.

« _Bienvenus au lycée Jack Mould.  
Survivant de l'année précédente : Riku Suzuki.  
Vous suivrez un cursus de cours normal à votre niveau. Les chambres sont attribuées dans le hall par ordre alphabétique. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de changement. Les plaintes et les jérémiades ne seront pas prises en compte, voir même punies d'une sanction sévère._

_Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'enceinte du lycée. Celui-ci contient suffisamment de divertissements pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de sortir. _

_**Les règles du jeu sont les suivantes :**__  
- les armes à feu sont interdites. Sinon, vous vous en prendrez une entre les deux yeux.  
- les meurtres multiples ne sont pas tolérés non plus. Le jeu doit pouvoir durer au minimum 290 jours.  
- le survivant n'a le droit de protéger qu'une seule personne, si l'envie lui fait. Sinon, il peut jouer en solitaire. Mais il n'a pas droit à plus.  
- l'accès aux couloirs extérieurs est déconseillé en étant seul.  
- la totalité des pêchers est autorisée. Vous êtes libres de vos pulsions, mais merci de respecter les lieux._

_Les sanctions sont données uniquement par les surveillants. Les professeurs n'ont droit qu'à votre respect. En cas de manque de respect, ils peuvent vous envoyer chez le proviseur, qui se chargera de votre sanction._

_Bien sûr, le but est de survivre. Bon courage, et amusez-vous bien !_ »

Quel plaisir, de voir son nom ainsi écrit. Les règles n'avaient pas changé. Excepté la prévention quant aux couloirs – combien de pauvres types innocents y avaient perdu bêtement la vie ?

« Je suppose que le survivant va se faire harceler. Sauf que ça doit être un type solitaire et associable, j'parie. Ou avec des grands airs, donc insupportable. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu parles à n'importe qui, toi ? » je demande, le gamin ayant attiré mon attention. Non, franchement, avec ses grands yeux bleus débordant d'innocence, on a du mal à l'éviter. Surtout dans ce genre de jeu glauque.

« Je ne connais personne. Toi, si ? » Je ne réponds pas, cette fois-ci. Il soupire. « Pardon, c'est stupide. Personne ne se connaît, ici. Pourquoi on est là ? »

« Parce qu'une folle s'ennuyait, et a récupérer quelques pauvres gamins pour les voir se faire bouffer. Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague. Et toi ? »

« Je suis Riku Suzuki. » Il fronce les sourcils. Et voilà, il ne me croit pas. De la part d'autre, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais là, j'ai plus ou moins une petite idée pour me l'approprier… parce que franchement, il m'intéresse pas mal. Puis, autant ne pas refaire une année inutilement. Autant s'amuser un petit peu. « Pourquoi je mentirai ? »

« Pourquoi me le dire, surtout ? »

« Parce que tu sais déjà qui je suis. J'ai un deal, pour toi. » Il ne répond pas. Il attend simplement que je continue. Et en m'approchant de son visage – mais conservant au moins deux centimètres d'écart entre nos lèvres –, je murmure : « deviens mon partenaire sexuel, et je serai ton protecteur. »

J'aime voir son regard complètement effaré. Choqué. Dégouté. Je souris, avant de glisser ma main contre sa joue, remontant légèrement son visage vers le mien – mais il me repousse brutalement contre un inconnu, horrifié. Je ne tiens pas compte de la bousculade, souriant de sa réaction.

« M-mais jamais ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Cette fois-ci, certaines personnes nous regardent – du genre, celles pas trop traumatisées par l'annonce, ou qui n'y croient tout simplement pas.

« Dégueulasse ? Tu préfères mourir que succomber à la luxure ? Le sexe n'est pas une chose sale. Au contraire, je suis sûr que t'y prendrais vite ton pied, que tu gémi- »

Mais l'impact de sa main contre mes lèvres m'empêchent de continuer mon discours. Et à son regard brillant, je crois sincèrement l'avoir gêné. À moins que ça soit du fait que tout le monde est pu entendre ? Ce qui me fait jubiler davantage, ce sont les commentaires écœurés des autres. J'ai hâte de les voir mourir, ou bien me supplier d'assurer leur sécurité…

« C'est bon, tais-toi ! » Je hoche la tête – et il me libère de ses mains, visiblement soulagé. Et s'emparant de mon poignet, il m'attire un peu plus loin de la foule – vers une petite fontaine, d'où coule une eau beaucoup trop claire pour être réelle. En fait, elle n'est juste pas potable. Et y'a des idiots qui la boivent. « Pourquoi j'accepterais ? Je ne suis pas gay. Du moins, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, à refuser ? »

« La vie. Tu ne serais pas capable de foutre, ne serait-ce, qu'un simple taquet pour te défendre. Tu vas être dans les premiers à mourir. C'est tout. Je te propose la vie, contre ton corps. »

Il se mord la lèvre.

« Non… c'est dégueulasse. Je refuse. Je préfère mourir dans la dignité qu'être pourri par un bâtard comme toi. »

… quel… rejet… cruel. Pourtant, il ne me laisse pas l'occasion de répondre, qu'il s'en va. Seul. Ma brutalité m'a perdu. Et dire que je ne sais même pas son prénom… Quel dommage. Mais qu'importe.

J'ai bel et bien choisi le gamin que je voulais protéger. Juste qu'il ne le saura pas vraiment. Et que je n'aurais pas droit de profiter de ce qui me revient de droit, en toute logique.

Jour 2 – 7 : 58 

« Pourquoi on ne doit pas aller dans les couloirs, seul ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Bien sûr, le Riku Suzuki que je suis a été prononcé par un des professeurs, et me voilà à découvert. Et j'ai bien dû supporter pendant une heure les « prends-moi, s'il te plaît ! » ou encore les « Je t'offrirai mon corps, si tu le désires ! ». Mais ça, je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à savoir de qui ça vient. Merci, le gamin d'hier.

Ou, au mieux, j'ai des questions sur la situation au lycée, dans le jeu. Certains n'y croient toujours pas, en fait. Ah, et une fille s'est suicidée ! Peut-être a-t-elle vu son premier « démon » ? Y'en a bien un qui court, et qui aime pousser les gens au suicide. Ou à succomber aux pires des pêchers. Peut-être à coucher même avec eux.

Du moins, je dis démons, mais ces choses là sont tout simplement inidentifiables. Sous formes différentes – parfois humaines, mais ils sont rares -, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça soit quelque chose de ce monde. Peut-être pas de cet univers, j'espère, en fait.

« C'est mal, d'ignorer les gens, quand ils te parlent. Tu le sais, ça ? »

… cette voix… mais je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner, que l'arrivant en question vient de s'assoir à côté de moi. Le gamin d'hier. Bon sang, ça me ferait presque chaud au cœur. Mais je conserve une attitude stoïque – parce que, de toute manière, si je lui montre que je l'apprécie, il aura gagné. Et je veux son corps. Par n'importe quel moyen.

« Tu parles aux bâtards, toi ? »

« Faut bien. T'es le seul que dont je connaisse au moins le prénom. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Sora. »

Sora… je ne lui réponds pas, reportant mon regard sur le professeur qui vient d'arriver – un type assez louche, en fait. Il a un peu une tête de pédophile. Ou de fou. De toute manière, c'est un prof de sciences, alors bon…

« Bienvenus à tous. Et… félicitation à celui que je revois. » Et merci, toute cette putain de classe se retourne vers moi. Sauf les deux imbéciles qui cherchent encore à savoir qui je suis – mais qui ne tardent pas à comprendre. « Certes, cela ne justifiait pas un divertissement. »

« Tu es vraiment gay ? » Je fronce les sourcils, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sora, apparemment pas décidé à suivre le blabla du professeur. Assez suicidaire, celui-là. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fiche en terminal, lui ? Il a une tête de… de gamin ! Collège, seconde, mais pas terminal, non ! « Fin, j'veux dire. Les filles, ça ne t'intéressent pas du tout ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » je murmure, cherchant désespérément à suivre d'une oreille le résumé du prochain thème que nous aurons – parce qu'avec Sora à mes côtés, ça va être dure à comprendre ne serait-ce le sujet…

« J'te comprends pas. Fin, j'comprends pas comment on peut désirer un- »

« Ta gueule ! » Merde, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui exploser sa jolie bouille contre le bureau. Ah, euh, sa jolie bouille peut-être. « Y'a un truc que t'as pas pigé ? T'as pas juste une heure de colle si tu fais chier, imbécile ! »

« T'es pas drôle. De toute manière, je- »

JE CRAQUE ! Tant pis ! Tant pis s'il me déteste après !

« Mais ta gueule ! » je dis, avant de réellement l'assommer contre le bureau. Et au bruit que ça a fait, tous les regards sont sur nous. Et Sora porte la main contre son front, apparemment en douleur. Bien fait. Et j'adore ce regard qu'il me porte, entre le choqué et les larmes. C'est mignon…

« Mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Si tu fermais un peu ta gueule aussi ! T'es chiant ! »

Il ne répond pas. Par contre, au sourire qui est affiché sur son visage – et aux expressions effarées des autres –, je sens qu'une bombe va me sauter dessus. Et je n'ai même pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir mon cher Vexen, que je me mange une claque phénoménale dans la gueule – à en finir par terre, pour dire.

« C'est pas parce que tu es Suzuki que tu dois tout te permettre. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'envoie pas chez le proviseur. Bref, reprenons le cours. Pensez à prendre une feuille pour noter. Vous aurez une interrogation dès demain. »

Je ne réponds rien, me relevant dans un grognement – et vu la force que ce bourrin a mis, j'ai bien peur d'avoir un méchant bleu sur la gueule. Je sens carrément le sang cogner contre ma joue. Ou alors elle va tripler de volume. Au revoir, Riku sexy… bonjour la gueule de hamster.

« Je peux au moins aller chercher de la glace ? » je demande – parce que, malgré tout, Vexen est assez cool. Même s'il est flippant.

« Hum. Sora t'accompagne, alors, » il dit, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Taquin. Sadique, surtout. « J'ai hâte de voir lequel va revenir. »

… je ne relève rien, attrapant Sora par ses putains de cheveux – parce qu'en plus, ce gosse est pas capable de se coiffer. Le tuer, je vais le tuer, ça, oui. Je vais prendre mon pied, carrément, à le voir agoniser sous ma sentence…

Et malgré ses protestations – et sous le rire de quelques courageux –, je l'embarque à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur une fois la porte fermée. Parce que là, j'ai les nerfs. Et pas qu'un peu. Et à le voir se recroqueviller en position de défense, il a parfaitement compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Certes, c'est peu, vous allez dire. Mais je n'ai aucune patience. Mais vraiment aucune. Surtout avec des gamins aussi chiants. Même s'il me plaît.

« À quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris, là ? » Il ne me répond pas. Je soupire, avant de m'accroupir à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux que j'ai malmenés. Et non, je ne suis pas lunatique. Juste que je l'ai carrément effrayé, et ce n'est pas trop mon envie, pour l'instant. J'ai juste envie de le torturer un peu… de quoi profiter de son corps sans même avoir besoin de son autorisation. … en fait, je pourrais carrément le violer. Bordel, oui. De plus, sa chambre n'est pas bien loin de la mienne… non. Je n'ai pas envie de le briser à ce point. Pas pour l'instant, du moins. « Sora. On a de la chance que Vexen soit un prof super sympa, mais ne parles jamais en cours. Quand je te dis de fermer ta gueule, tu ne cherches pas, et tu obéis. J'ai survécu ici, je sais comment faire. Mais si tu ne m'écoutes pas, autant mourir tout de suite. »

« … tu veux dire que tu veux être mon protecteur ? »

« Non. Ça, j't'ai proposé un deal. Juste que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs aussi bêtement. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

Cette fois-ci, son regard bleu vient à rencontrer mes iris émeraude. Il n'y a plus de haine, plus de moquerie – non, juste un sentiment de détresse, d'angoisse. Le fait d'être doux avec lui le rend effrayé ? Et le faire d'être méchant le rend moqueur ? Ce gamin est intéressant. Ou alors il se cache tout simplement. Ah, zut, j'ai envie de le prendre. Dans mes bras. Un gros câlin réconfortant. Moi aussi, j'en aurais besoin. Mais je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ça. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je désire.

« Parce que tu me saoulais. Je te promets de te claquer dès que tu me casseras un tant soit peu les couilles. Compris ? »

« Elle est où, la glace ? »

Je glisse ma main sur son front, pour l'en dégager des mèches rebelles, avant de poser un doigt sur une tâche rouge assez imposante, légèrement gonflée.

« T'as mal ? »

« Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Ta joue va gonfler. »

Je soupire – même s'il a parfaitement raison. Mais l'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Alors je l'attrape par le bras, pour l'entraîner vers les cuisines – mais à peine arrivés dans le couloir, le voilà qu'il s'arrête. Et là, je comprends.

« Ce sont les couloirs extérieurs. Ceux là sont tranquilles. »

« D'accord, » il murmure, empiétant sur mon pas, se rapprochant de moi. « Euh… est-ce que ce soir, je peux dormir dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pardon ? »

Il soupire – avec une légère connotation de tristesse, avant de m'expliquer.

« Je n'aime pas ceux avec qui je suis. »

« Et tu préfères venir avec moi, alors que je suis à deux doigts de t'exploser la gueule ? »

« Tu me rassures, en fait. »

… je le rassure. Quelle blagounette. Mais bon, au moins, ça prouve que j'ai un certain effet sur lui. Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit. Mais n'étant pas un clown, ça peut être autre chose, non ? Puis une femme rassurée, c'est qu'elle est- oulah, je compare Sora à une femme, là. Mauvais, le coup à la tête…

« Hum. Pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois réellement mon petit protégé. Je dois te rappeler les conditions ? »

Il soupire – sans pour autant se décoller de moi.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? »

« Parce que tu me plaies. »

Il n'a pas de mauvaises réactions. Peut-être même s'en doutait-il. Ou alors parce que c'est moins trash qu'un partenariat sexuel ?

« Donc malgré ce que tu me dis, tu me protèges quand même, non ? Vu que ça serait bête de me perdre. »

« Ce n'est pas interdit de profiter d'un corps, même mort, tu sais ? »

« … putain. »

Mais il ne me lâche pas. Et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça…


	2. Jour 5

**Rating** : Bon, bah T pour l'instant.  
**Anecdotes **: Aaah, j'avais oublié de préciser ! L'histoire se base en partie, plus ou moins, sur un rêve que j'ai fait ! Et le lycée était franchement magnifique, une architecture vieille tout en pierre *-* Hum, sinon, Riku est un véritable obsédé dans ces premiers chapitres j'ai l'impression. Que voulez-vous ahem. x)  
**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! (j'vous jure, c'est super encourageant pour écrire la suite *-*)**

Dernière petite chose, on entre pas tout de suite dans l'action. Ce chapitre sert à resserrer le lien entre Sora et Riku (qui sera la base de cette histoire) mais aussi à mettre au clair deux ou trois petites choses :3

**JACK MOULD**

Jour 5 – 14 : 56 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce gamin m'insupporte. Peut-être parce que, apparemment, il aime s'attirer des emmerdes pour me provoquer. Et pour que, de cette manière, je lui prouve que même sans son corps, je le protège. Morveux suicidaire de mes deux, va. De toute façon, quand je me lasserai, je pourrais jouir de sa mort. Sauf que, pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop le cas, et ce connard met ma vie en danger comme ça lui chante ! Je ne suis pas un super héros non plus ! Certes, je suis meilleur que tous ces pauvres lycéens, mais ce n'est pas tellement une raison.

Enfin bref, par exemple, hier, il a rencontré son premier « démon » - on va appeler définitivement ça comme ça, point. Et au lieu d'hurler et de fuir, comme tout être normalement constitué, il m'a regardé et a souri. En fait, je me demande presque si Sora n'est pas un ancien survivant – mais je doute que ça soit possible. Il n'était pas là, l'an dernier. Peut-être est-il juste vraiment suicidaire ?

Ah, et parlons-en, du démon. En fait, c'était plus une espèce de créature noire et légère – un peu type les mange morts, mais en plus beaux, je crois. Juste qu'on ne voit pas leurs têtes. Juste des mains glaciales qui te transpercent pour t'arracher le cœur. Le sang gicle, dans ces moments-là, c'en est… intéressant. On voit ça couramment. Peut-être en aurais-je l'occasion !

Le plus intéressant, c'est lorsque la personne se rend compte qu'une main a pénétré son thorax. A ce moment-là, le cœur bat encore. Et en quelques secondes, c'est fini. Mais l'expression d'horreur se conserve sur son visage… j'en ai des frissons, rien que d'y penser. Pauvres gamins.

« Ce soir, je dors dans ta chambre. Les gars ne m'aiment vraiment pas. » Je relève les yeux vers lui – et il exécute une pirouette, avant de se planter devant moi, ses grands yeux bleus me fixant avec intérêt. « S'il te plaît. »

« Ils ne t'aiment pas parce que tu restes avec moi, surtout. Et si tu me lâchais, un peu ? »

« J'ai pas envie. Je suis très bien, avec toi ! »

Je soupire. Bon, pas que j'en pense le contraire, mais sa compagnie a tendance à m'exaspérer – de plus, la survie est plus aisée lorsque l'on a personne à protéger. Et n'importe qui à sacrifier.

« Quand tu auras accepté ce que je t'ai proposé. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te touche, ça sera eux, de toute manière, » je maugrée, avant de m'asseoir sur un des bancs de la cour. Et j'observe vaguement les alentours – certains lycéens sont plutôt posés. D'autres regardent dans tous les sens. Quelques filles pleurent. A moins que ça ne soit un garçon aux cheveux longs, là bas… arf, j'suis pas sûr. J'm'en fous. En tout cas, la panique et la folie ne les ont pas encore saisis…

« Hum, non. T'as de beaux cheveux. » Je ne réponds pas. De toute manière, j'ai l'habitude. D'une couleur argenté inhabituelle, fins et parfaitement entretenus… jamais je ne laisserai ma chevelure se détériorer. Pour rien au monde. J'y tiens presque autant qu'à ma propre vie, en fait. « Tu me frappes, si je les touche ? »

« Oui. »

« … et tu faisais quoi, avant ? » il me demande, avant de s'installer à mes côtés – sauf qu'il ramène ses jambes contre lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant son regard parcourir le vague. Il est craquant, comme ça…

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant d'arriver ici. »

Avant d'arriver ici… bah, j'étais un lycéen banal. Avec pas mal de succès, en fait – mais j'étais beaucoup moins froid et « fou » qu'ici, en fait. Donc les gens avaient moins peur de m'approcher. J'étais carrément gentil, pour dire ! J'avais même un petit ami, que je n'avais forcé en rien. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que c'était un putain de bon coup.

« Rien. Tu veux parler, toi ? »

« Je dois te demander la permission ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Je ne t'écouterai pas, de toute manière. Le cul du type là bas est plus intéressant. »

« Mmh. J'avais une copine, avant. »

« Quoi ? Tu sous-entends « non je ne suis pas gay, alors arrête avec tes propositions sordides ? » Y'a pas besoin d'être gay pour se faire baiser, suffit juste d'avoir un anus. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ban- »

« Mais arrête ! »

Il a levé la tête – et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant avec ses joues toute rouge ! Sérieusement, un peu plus et j'le choppe, j'me le fais violemment dans un coin. Rien que pour voir ses joues rougir encore plus, et accompagner ce magnifique spectacle de ses gémissements de douleur, et de plaisir confondus…

Certes. Je commence à aller un peu loin dans ma tête. Mais ce n'est pas pire que mes rêves, hein. Surtout cette nuit. Ah, merde, à force de penser à tout ça…

En fait, non, vaut mieux pas que je l'ai dans ma chambre.

« J'ai des pulsions à calmer, tu sais. »

D'une main, j'ébouriffe ses cheveux, avant de me relever pour rejoindre le propriétaire de ses jolies fesses rondes. Tant pis si Sora pense que je le trompe dans mes sentiments avec un autre.

« Hé, toi ! »

Le type en question se retourne – ET BON SANG ! Il est magnifique ! Une putain de crinière rouge, ça, j'dis pas. Et des yeux fins, d'une jolie couleur absinthe… un corps fin. Des lèvres fines. Un nez fin. Non, j'espère que tout n'est pas si fin, chez lui, sinon, je vais être déçu.

Non, un mec aussi canon ne peut être que bien monté.

« Mais… c'est Riku ? » murmure une voix féminine, apparemment intriguée par ma présence ici. Mais je l'ignore, avant d'offrir un fin sourire à ce morceau de chair appétissant.

« J'm'ennuie un peu, là… » J'humidifie mes lèvres de ma langue, avant de plonger mes regards dans l'absinthe de ses yeux. Et alors que sa main vient à attraper ma chemise, dans un signe d'une réponse très probablement positive, je sens un frisson me prendre. « Peut-être- »

« Riku, t'es bien mignon, mais peut-être tu devrais te renseigner sur les orientations sexuelles des gens ? » Sora… mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, qu'il m'attrape le bras, m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui – et ma proie me lâche, visiblement surpris de cette interruption. « Peut-être même demander mon autorisation, non ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu couches avec le premier venu. »

« Qu- attends, tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

J'entends la fille rigoler. Et le type s'en est allé. Rester calme. Ne pas tuer ce gosse inutile. Ne pas le tuer.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis possessif, je crois. Viens. »

« Quoi ? »

Il m'attrape par le col, me forçant à me baisser à sa hauteur – et à son visage aussi prêt du mien, je peux parfaitement voir les détails de ses yeux. Des cercles bizarres. Mais toujours ce joli bleu.

« Pour me faire pardonner. »

Et il m'embrasse. Sur la joue. Sur la joue. Ce gamin mérite des taquets – et vu à la vitesse à laquelle il s'est dégagé, il a bien compris mes intentions.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un bisou sur la joue, ça peut remplacer du sexe ? »

« Hum. Ça peut compenser un peu. Au pire, tu peux aller te branler en pensant que mes lèvres ont touché ta joue ? »

Et la claque est partie. Trop violente. Il titube un instant, mais perd l'équilibre, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Mais là, il l'a trop cherché.

« J'vais pas te supporter longtemps, toi. »

Il sourit, malgré tout. Et essuie d'un revers de la main son regard embué de larmes.

Je vais vraiment finir par le briser. Je ne sais même pas si ça m'effraie, ou, si, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. Pourtant, je veux le protéger. Autant que je veux être celui qui le tuera, le détruira, brûlera son âme et son innocence…

Mais non. Non.

« Je te déteste, Sora. » Ce que je dis en lui tendant la main, qu'il hésite à prendre. Mais il la prend. Et peut-être brutalement, je l'attire contre moi, l'étreignant dans mes bras. Et ses doigts se serrent sur ma chemise. « Tu dormiras avec moi, ce soir. Je m'occuperai de toi. Tu as gagné, sale petit con. » … non. Ça y est, il pleure. Et il s'accroche à moi, se débarrassant de sa peur, de sa douleur, dans des larmes de gamin. Et en sentant son corps tressauter contre le mien, je le serre davantage. Même si, putain, je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'être aussi débile, puéril, pleurnichard. D'être aussi craquant. D'oser me faire perdre mon temps à marcher sur ce putain de fil tendu dans le vide. « Arrête de chialer, putain ! Tu m'fous la honte ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Rien à foutre… »

Rien à foutre, hein ?

Putain. J'ai craqué rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. En six jours… Mais l'idée qu'il dorme dans ma chambre m'enchante assez. Surtout dans ces moments de faiblesse…

Je suis un monstre. Rien de plus. Cette histoire m'a pourrie, autant qu'elle m'a apportée ce dont j'avais besoin, apparemment.

Putain, en plus, je tombe dans le niais, hourra.

« C'est bon, tu me lâches maintenant ? »

* * *

Jour 6 – 04 : 52 

« Tu me détestes vraiment ? »

« … dors, Sora. »

Même la nuit, il est fatiguant. Moi qui pensais que notre dispute de l'après-midi l'avait achevé, eh bien même pas, non. En fait, je me demande s'il a dormi, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux ?

« Je suis désolé. Mais je n'avais pas envie que tu couches avec lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me tourne sur le côté, essayant de percer son visage dans l'obscurité – mais à part sa silhouette, je ne vois pas grand-chose, en fait.

« C'est moi, que tu aimes. Non ? »

« Dès lors que ce n'est pas réciproque, tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'aller voir ailleurs. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Ce n'est pas dégueulasse, les gays ? Ca devrait te soulager, non, que j'aille calmer mes pulsions ailleurs ? »

« Pas spécialement. … est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? Je veux visiter le lycée. De nuit. »

… il est fou. Ou vraiment suicidaire. Mais si en plus il m'embarque avec lui… non, c'est plutôt de la folie. En fait, il n'a jamais été clean dans sa tête. Depuis le début, c'est un gamin tourmenté, avec des trips un peu bizarre, comme celui de ne pas se coiffer. Fin, ça, encore, je ne peux pas nier que ça lui donne un côté très mignon…

« Tout à fait. Tu veux mourir ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un ticket de survie sûr, tu sais. »

Je l'entends bouger sous ses draps.

« Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ici ? »

Pourquoi ?

L'excitation. L'ennui d'une vie normale, trop morne et sage, dépourvue de cette folie que j'apprécie de voir. Revenir à une vie normale aurait signifié se coucher, pour dormir paisiblement. Et vivre un quotidien exact au moindre pas. Barbant, ennuyant…

Alors que revenir ici, c'était apprendre à aimer la vie, s'y accrocher, la désirer à tout prix. Refuser de la laisser filer, se défendre, se battre, observer, et surtout, aucune limite. Le sexe, la violence : profiter aux multiples goûts de l'interdit, sans se freiner, sans craindre des conséquences.

Mais il en restait une cause, malgré tout, qui m'empêchait de vivre à l'extérieur. Je n'avais plus d'identité, plus rien. J'étais déclaré mort depuis un an. Je n'appartenais plus qu'à ce lycée. Puis, j'avais la flemme de me dégoter de faux papiers d'identité, en fait.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » Il ne me répond pas – et au bruit qu'il fait, il s'est apparemment levé. « Pourquoi tu te lèves ? »

« On sort ? »

Je soupire – et il allume la lumière. Oh mon Dieu. Habituellement, il se coiffe, en réalité… mais il est franchement craquant, avec sa bouille toute fatiguée et désespérément pas coiffé, sur le coup.

« Non. La nuit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. On n'y voit pas spécialement. »

« Et la journée, tu refuses car il y a trop de monde. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra, alors ? »

« Quand les trois quart seront morts ! »

Il grimace – avant de se laisser retomber sur mon lit. Non mais je rêve. Il se croit tout permis ? J'vais le tuer. Ou le violer, tiens. J'vais lui apprendre à s'infiltrer d'un peu trop près dans mon monde, alors qu'il refuse que je pénètre dans le sien. Au sens propre du terme, hu.

« J'ai pas envie de dormir. »

« On peut coucher ensemble, si tu veux. »

« Tu es- »

« Je te signale que TU m'as réveillé, alors que je dormais bien ! En fait, tu m'as interrompu dans un rêve érotique, où tu me faisais la totale, c'était carrément jouissif. J'me demande même si j'ai pas- »

« TAIS-TOI ! Si tu veux qu'un jour je couche avec toi, ARRÊTE avec ça ! C'est – non, non, je ne viens pas de dire que je coucherai un jour avec toi. »

Aah, apparemment, mon sourire a trahi mes pensées – mais qu'importe, je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ce qu'il me dit. J'aime bien, le taquiner, en lui racontant mes pulsions vis-à-vis de sa jolie bouille ! Raah, de toute manière, je ne vais pas tenir trois jours de plus sans résister. Sérieusement, quand il dort… il est sans défense. Il suffit que je l'attache au lit, et là, je pourrais le faire gémir à ma manière… non. Non, j'dois arrêter de penser à ce genre de truc, sinon, je vais avoir un véritable problème. Et je n'ai pas envie de salir mes draps.

« De toute manière, tu finiras par craquer. Va te recoucher, maintenant. Demain, si tu veux, j'irai t'acheter du chocolat. »

« … quel rapport ? »

Sexue—oulah, oublions les blagues pourries. (nda : elles ne sont pas pourries mes blagues TwT) Il se penche vers moi, apparemment surpris. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être proposé ça un peu brutalement, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose non plus. Du moins, comparé à tous ces traumatismes que je peux lui faire subir – comme là, il m'est bien tentant de l'attraper, et de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Mais bon, je l'aime bien malgré tout. Malgré toutes ces putains d'ouvertures malsaines. Alors je n'ai pas envie de le traumatiser tout de suite.

« Ça te fera du bien. Aller, dégage ! Et éteins la lu- »

Mais ses lèvres, contre ma joue, me volent mes mots.

« Bonne nuit. »

… ce gamin est un appel au viol. Et mes fantasmes deviennent de plus en plus glauques.

Mais qu'importe – il éteint la lumière. Même si je crève d'envie de le torturer, je m'en sais parfaitement incapable. Parce qu'il a quelque chose que… je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Peut-être ses yeux ? D'un bleu pur. Trop pur. Alors qu'il est capable de mauvais coups.

Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que j'ai vraiment envie de le protéger ? Ou bien ai-je simplement peur de le briser ?

Ce gamin me tourmente… et sa respiration devient rapidement régulière. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormi avec quelqu'un, dans une pièce ? L'an dernier, mes deux colocataires avaient péri sous mes yeux. Par ma faute, en fait.

… peut-être est-ce ce sentiment d'humanité qu'il m'inspire ? Quelque chose qu'on ne connaît plus, après quelques jours passés dans cet enfer. Et pourtant, par cet attachement, Sora me laisse à entendre que je n'ai pas totalement sombré. Pas encore. Pas assez pour pouvoir lui faire du mal, en tout cas. Quel chanceux. Il est tombé sur l'homme parfait, dans ce monde hystérique, en fait. (nda : mais quel putain d'égo!)


	3. Jour 9

Pardoon Shiro-chan _ T'auras pas ton "cadeau" tout de suite, mais déjà j'ai pris mon temps pour écrire ce troisième chapitre :3  
Bon, je crois que leurs caractères vont se démarquer un peu que des précédents chapitres je crois. De toute manière, Riku finira par changer, et Sora est assez bizarre sur les bords ahem x) Double personnalité. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :3

* * *

Jour 9 – 19h39

« Dis, Sora. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque part ? »

« Du genre ? »

Du genre, du genre… du genre quelque part dans le lycée, crétin. Mais je ne lui réponds rien, et je m'allonge sur mon lit – parce que, de toute manière, si je lui disais où, il refuserait direct. Et j'ai envie de l'effrayer un petit peu, personnellement. Surtout après le putain de bon coup qu'il m'a fait rater, la dernière fois. Oui, parce qu'après deux trois petites recherches, j'ai appris que le fameux « cheveux rouges » était un sacré coup, au lit. Alors je vais me venger de ce nain pas coiffé comme il se doit. Parce que bordel, je suis en manque, moi !

« Riku ? »

Je conserve mon fameux silence – ce qui l'intrigue, visiblement. Il s'avance vers moi, pas trop rassuré – et là, je le comprends parfaitement. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été lui, je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps. C'est plus sur son corps que je vais fantasmer, pour l'instant, je crois, mais sur sa mort, tiens. Quelque chose de bien douloureux. Le découper en petit morceau alors qu'il est vivant… et lui faire manger sa propre chair. Quelle vengeance délicieuse… enfin, ici, le mot délicieux n'est pas à employer, je crois. Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est très appétissant, de la chair humaine crue.

Enfin bref, je m'égare – parce que Sora a eu le temps de s'asseoir sur mon lit, face à moi. Et il a aussi dû avoir le temps de se demander pourquoi je fixais le vide en souriant bizarrement. Bôh, qu'importe qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. De toute manière, les morts, après, ça peut plus critiquer.

« Euh… tout va bien ? » Il se penche vers moi – et levant la tête, nos regards se croisent. Mais il fronce les sourcils, avant de se reculer brutalement. Rah, il a compris mes intentions avant même que je n'ai pu réagir ? Dommage. « T'es bizarre. »

« J'ai juste envie de te massacrer. Mais à la place, je crois que je vais choisir une autre option. T'imaginer mort m'a quelque peu excité, » je lâche, avant de me relever du lit – mais lui ne bouge pas. Il est enfin prêt à consentir à mes avances ? Ou il n'a juste pas compris ? Fin avec une tignasse pareille, le cerveau ne doit pas être terrible. Disons qu'il n'a pas compris. Parce que, de toute manière, s'il ne se méfie plus de moi, ça devient moins drôle. Autant un type pas consentant c'est chiant, mais un gamin pareil c'est juste délicieux. A tenter vainement de se défendre, mais si simple à briser…

Je soupire, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir – et là, tout plein de jolis accessoires. … en fait, je ne me rappelais pas avoir autant de trucs. Surtout ce vibro d'un vert moche. Je ne me sers pas de ces choses là, personnellement. Donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ça. D'une couleur aussi moche. Pour martyriser Sora, peut-être ? Rah, mais dans ce cas là, je préfère le pénétrer avec mon propre engin qu'avec un objet pareil.

Bon, qu'importe, j'ai juste besoin de quoi l'attacher. Je vais l'éduquer, ce sale gamin.

« Menottes ou cordes ? »

« Quoi ? » Il lève les yeux du livre qu'il venait apparemment de prendre – un bouquin qu'est pas vraiment pour lui , en plus. « … non. » Il a un sourire qui tire plutôt sur la nervosité, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Rien du tout. »

« Bon, bah on va dire corde. C'est plus sex- »

« Mais j'ai dit non ! Tu me saoules ! »

« … justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de quoi t'attacher, » je fais, lui montrant la fameuse corde, un sourire aux lèvres. Ah, ça va lui brûler les poignets s'il s'agite trop…

… mais le pire, c'est qu'il roule des yeux, avant de retourner sur son livre. … je vais le lui faire manger, son livre. Et pas par la bouche.

« … tu veux me faciliter la tâche ou t'en as vraiment rien à foutre ? » je demande, me rapprochant de lui. Mais il ne fait pas attention à moi. Oh, le connard. J'vais le défoncer. Il ruine tous mes fantasmes, là ! Je le voulais se débattant corps et âme contre son agresseur – donc moi. Pas… pas complètement blasé. « Très bien, »je lâche, avant de lui relever la tête des doigts, pour m'approcher de son visage.

Mais même pas je n'ai eu le temps de frôler ses lèvres, que je me prends un putain de coup dans la gueule – et le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, j'ai juste entendu la porte se fermer. Une chasse à l'homme en perspective, hein ? C'est encore plus excitant…

Par contre, un livre dans la gueule, ça fait mal. M'enfin, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui l'attend. Surtout s'il est encore vierge…

Mais sans que j'ai eu le temps de me relever, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau - et Sora la ferme doucement, une fois de nouveau dans la chambre. Et à son regard pétrifié, c'est pas joli, ce qu'il a du voir dehors.

« Il y a du sang. Partout. » J'hausse un sourcil, sans pour autant prêter un certain intérêt. Bon, à vrai dire, moi, j'y suis habituée. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient carrément monnaie courante... « T'en as vraiment rien à foutre ? »

« Baah... habitué. »

Il m'observe un instant - du style le regard méfiant, à attendre que je réagisse. Mais il me fait de la peine, ce petit. Rah, mais je suis devenu lunatique, c'est pas possible ! Ou alors c'est le coup dans la gueule qui a réactivé mon côté sensible et humain ? C'est pathétique. Il est pas drôle, à me faire trop confiance, en fait.

Il soupire, avant de décider que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, et de s'approcher de moi - et... il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Avec un petit sourire mielleux sur les lèvres. D'accord. C'est définitivement un appel au viol, là. Mais il ne m'autorise le temps de rien - non. Il m'embrasse. Sora m'embrasse. C'est doux, c'est franchement hésitant, mais il m'embrasse. Et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au plan tordu qu'il pourrait me préparer, je glisse mes mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser - et ce ne sont plus uniquement nos lèvres qui sont réunis, mais nos langues, qui, lentement, se découvrent. Même si je le sens plutôt récalcitrant, il continue - mais j'y mets fin, pour chercher son regard bleu. Et son souffle haletant de notre échange qui cogne contre mes lèvres...

Son air égaré semble avoir disparu, prenant une expression plus fiévreuse - et qui le rend vachement sexy. La vue du sang est un aphrodisiaque, pour lui ?

Un frisson me parcourt, alors que je sens sa main s'appuyer sur mon entrejambe. Non, vraiment, il-

« Tu ne bandes pas ? »

... il est vraiment trop bizarre. Peut-être juste débutant dans la matière ?

« Disons qu'il m'en faudrait plus que ça, » je dis, pas super rassuré. Il me sourit - et à peine ces mots dit, qu'il s'attaque de nouveau à mes lèvres, faisant cogner son bassin contre le mien - et sa bouche étouffant mon gémissement, je lui attrape les hanches pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Même si j'obtiens enfin ce que je veux, je vois vraiment le mauvais coup arriver. A moins qu'il soit lunatique lui aussi. Mais vu sa manière de me rejeter, j'ai des doutes, sur le coup. « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Il ne me répond pas - et il vient à déposer ses lèvres chaudes dans mon cou, glissant ses mains sur les miennes pour se libérer - mais manque de peau, je suis plus balèze que lui. Mais merde il va me faire craquer, ce connard. Sauf que je ne le sens pas, mais pas du tout.

« Sora ! »

Derechef, sa main revient sur mon intimité - mais cette fois-ci, il arrête toute action.

« Je te fais aucun effet ? »

... ok.

« Y'a un moyen plus radical, tu sais ? »

Il se mord la lèvre, avant de m'observer dans une interrogation. Et attrapant son menton, je m'approche au plus près de ses lèvres, pour finalement y murmurer :

« Tu as une bouche. Sers-t-en. »

Et à sa grimace, le message a été parfaitement transmis. Bon, s'il le fait, c'est qu'il est sérieux - et j'me pose plus de question. S'il ne le fait pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais plan pour se venger de mes fantasmes, peut-être. J'devrais les lui raconter, tiens.

Il s'agenouille devant moi, avant de défaire ma braguette. Mais il reste immobile, avant de soupirer sincèrement. Le bâtard.

« J'abandonne. J'me tire. »

Il se... tire ? Et m'abandonnant, moi et mon pauvre entrejambe, qui n'a pu hériter du bien être attendu, il se lève, pour fuir vers ce monde de sang et de danger.

... quel dommage, sérieusement. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour, il acceptera de coucher avec moi. Parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à le contraindre. Pas lui, en tout cas...

* * *

Jour 10 - 17h54

« Je n'arrive pas à le contraindre. J'ai envie de coucher avec lui, pourtant ! Mais, j'ai pas envie de le traumatiser, en fait. Limite si j'veux pas lui faire l'amour. Vous savez, tout tendrement ? Parce qu'il est très probablement encore vierge. Surtout que ses provocations sont pourries. »

Vexen me regarde, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons il est sous le choque : si c'est mon coming out, ou l'idée que je veuille abuser de mon petit protégé. Puis, j'ai pas une tête à baiser des nanas, moi. Quoi que, j'pourrais réessayer, un jour. Y'a une jolie blondasse, un peu naïve... Ou c'est juste le fait que je vienne lui parler ? Il a pas une gueule rassurante, ce type. Mais franchement, il est sympa - à sa manière. En fait, j'adore ce professeur.

« Et... en quoi est-ce un problème, de ne pas vouloir l'abuser ? »

« Frustration sexuelle. En plus, il m'empêche de me taper d'autres gens. C'est qu'un connard, alors j'vois pas pourquoi j'le ménage. »

« Eh bien force-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

... ahah, j'adore ce lycée. Vous connaissez beaucoup de professeurs qui diraient ça ? Enfin bref, qu'importe, il ne m'aide pas du tout.

« J'y arrive pas, justement. »

« Problèmes d'érections ? » il demande, très visiblement agacé. Quel amour, ce Vexen.

« Non. C'est pas physique, c'est dans ma tête ! J'arrive pas à me détacher de l'idée que je ne dois pas le blesser ! Alors que ce morveux me pète les couilles ! »

« ... c'est pas celui à qui tu avais explosé la tête sur le bureau, pourtant, la dernière fois ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Si, mais il s'en est remis. De toute manière, vous l'avez bien vengé. » Je soupire, avant de regarder l'heure. Je déteste laisser Sora tout seul. Ce pauvre gamin est bien trop suicidaire. Surtout qu'il ne m'a pas parlé depuis qu'il est rentré, hier, après son sale coup de pute. « Bon, merci de votre aide, professeur ! »

Il ne me répond pas. Bon, de toute manière, Vexen est comme ça - autant il peut saluer les élèves, mais pas leur dire au revoir. Parce que de toute manière, il ne les reverra très probablement pas. Du moins, pour certains. Au pire, il s'en fout tout simplement.

Je quitte la pièce, pour finalement remonter aux dortoirs - et j'adore quand c'est aussi vide. Ils sont tous cachés ou quoi ? Ou alors Sora s'est précipité en hurlant dans les couloirs pour se faire arracher la tête par un des méchants qui peuplent le lycée. J'le vois bien à courir sans sa tête, le sang qui sort par giclées de ses artères libérées. C'est déjà arrivé, l'an dernier - y'avait eu une dispute, en pleine journée. Et en pleine journée, faut éviter de réveiller les paresseux qui dorment, parce que, lorsqu'ils s'énervent, c'est pas beau à voir. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.

« Riku ! »

... ce gamin est un chien, à m'attendre comme ça devant la porte ? Mais vu la manière dont il se tripote les doigts, y'a autre chose. Oui, il se les tripote genre gêné quoi. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens faisaient ça lorsqu'ils sont gênés. Perso, moi je vais plutôt rougir, voir bégayer - mais tripoter mes doigts ? Oouh je stresse, je joue avec mes doigts, c'est nerveux...(1)

Et dans un soupire agacé, je m'arrête à sa hauteur, posant ma main sur ses cheveux pas coiffés.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai embrassé et tripoté, et c'est super gênant. Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai une quelconque tendance homosexuelle, parce que j'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai pas aimé t'embrasser non plus. J'voulais juste que t'aies une érection mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors voilà. Désolé. »

... oh le connard. C'est juste cruel, ce qu'il dit ! Enfin, j'avais vu juste pour son mauvais coup, mais de là à m'insulter à ce point ? Mais je garde mon impassibilité - parce qu'il a pas à savoir que j'ai envie de le tuer à ce moment-même. Et je refuse de lui faire du mal ? Mais sérieusement, sérieusement... je vais le tuer. Et violer son cadavre. Comme ça, pas de remord.

« C'est bien. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai pas que toi, dans ma vie. J'vais pas pleurer parce que t'es qu'un morveux d'hétéro. Tu veux ? »

« Ça pourrait être sympa. » Je ne réponds pas, poussant la porte pour entrer. « Mais je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

Je conserve mon silence, l'invitant silencieusement à rentrer à son tour - ce dont il ne se prive pas. Bon, oui, je suis énervé. Mais je préfère fermer ma gueule, sinon je vais véritablement le tuer - combien de fois j'ai eu cette envie, depuis que je le connais ? En tout cas, s'il meurt, je ne pleurerai pas. Il est trop chiant.

« Riku, arrête de faire la gueule. Je me suis excusé... J'peux rien faire de plus. »

« Fermer ta gueule, déjà. Écoute, j'en ai rien à battre que tu sois gay, hétéro ou bien même trans', juste que t'es chiant. »

Ah, avec la tête qu'il tire, il me ferait presque pitié. Il s'en veut vraiment. C'est trop mignon.

« Dis... hier, tu voulais pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? On pourrait- »

« C'était hier. »

Comme ça, c'est fait.

* * *

La suite dans trois semaines probablement...

(1) Ca m'arrive XD


	4. Jour 11

Voilà la suite :3 En fait, je ferai des petites références à Kingdom Hearts, de temps en temps. Pour rester un peu dans l'idée x)

* * *

Jour ? - ?h?

Le couloir est étroit. C'est probablement la première chose que j'ai à constater : c'est à peine si mes bras ne frôlent pas le mur... et pourtant, je ne suis pas spécialement large. Musclé, oui, mais large... non. Non, en fait, je suis plutôt mince. Alors c'est le couloir qui est étroit. Trop étroit. Trop sombre, aussi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais comment ne pas en avoir dans un tel lycée ?

J'pourrais faire chemin inverse, en fait. Mais vous savez, cette main qui vous pousse, ce barrage invisible qui vous empêche de reculer ? Non ? Bon, tant pis. Enfin, en gros, j'ai pas envie, quoi. Pardon de vouloir faire des métaphores. Peut-être est-ce la curiosité ? J'ai un sentiment étrange. Pas que l'inquiétude. Une vaste sensation de... m'épanouir. Je me sens bien. C'est peut-être pour ça, que je n'ai pas envie de reculer ?

Mais où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais pas les lieux. Ni même cette douce odeur fruitée - quelque chose d'agréable et enivrant. Ça change de la puanteur habituelle. Quoi que, il y a quelques personnes qui ont une odeur séduisante - genre Sora. J'adore ce parfum qu'il dégage, doux et sucré. Ça me donne envie de le manger... genre le lécher, juste pour goûter sa peau. Le mordiller - et surtout, le faire gémir de mes tortures...

Aah, même perdu, ce gosse me vient en tête. Surtout qu'il me fait la gueule. Il ne me parle plus que vaguement. Je crois qu'il sait qu'il a merdé quelque part, ou alors le fait de m'avoir roulé un patin l'a dégoûté au point que, la simple idée de m'approcher lui passe en travers. Non, il commence même à traîner avec d'autres personnes - un groupe de première.

Sur le coup, - sans en dénigrer ma fierté, hein - je suis plutôt jaloux. Parce qu'il m'évite pour rester avec de piètres inconnus. Quelle fidélité il a, ce gamin. Mais je le récupérerai, de toute manière. Rien à foutre. Il est à moi, pas à une autre personne avec de la poitrine, ou juste un vagin. Non, parce que, y'en a une, à part deux bosses chelous sous le t-shirt, je n'appellerai pas ça de la poitrine.

Enfin bref, je m'égare, mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. J'ai pas tellement bougé. Il y a plusieurs portes, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de les ouvrir. Sérieusement, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se trouver derrière - un entassement de morts éventrés, un démon pas commode, ou bien la directrice elle-même. Flippante, celle-là. Un jour, j'ai eu à faire à elle. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. (nda : il a trop honte, alors il ne veut pas en parler.)

...

Ce frisson. Cette sensation de froid. Et mon coeur qui bat, soudainement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. Quelque chose... il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi je suis ici, d'abord ? Rah, au moins ça me détourne de mes pensées malsaines envers Sora. Ça m'abstiendra d'un léger problème.

Mais à peine je tourne la tête pour chercher la sortie du regard, que le paysage bascule - les portes ont disparu. Et une douce lueur bleuté flotte dans le couloir, si, toujours étroit, est devenu bien plus court. D'accord. Ce n'est pas drôle. Et ce n'est pas un rêve non plus. Du moins, il n'est pas très normal. Parce que, quand tu rêves, techniquement, tu ne penses pas à des fantasmes sexuels sur ton petit protégé. Et tu ne ressens pas les évènements ainsi. Et t'as pas spécialement le temps de penser.

« Sora ? »

Sora... c'est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit. Comme si ce gamin pourrait faire quoi que ce soit dans une situation pareille...

Et encore une fois, je sens ce froid qui m'attrape - des doigts qui se glissent sous mes vêtements. Contre ma peau. Lentement. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Je serre les dents, avant de respirer un bon coup - parce que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de perdre son calme. Pas ici, ni dans ces conditions.

Et il arrive. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux glacés - beaucoup trop clairs pour être d'une couleur réelle. Seules ses lèvres paraissent brûlantes, à côté de cette astre de glace qui semble le composer. Même ses cheveux, d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, croisant la blancheur. Un démon. Un putain de démon magnifique.

Il me sourit - et probablement que ses dents délabrées auraient pu me faire fuir, mais non. Ce côté animal ne peut que m'exciter davantage, à ce niveau là. (nda : moi aussi j'aime bien les dents cassées et tordues. Riku en hérite HAHAHAH) Il s'approche doucement - et je n'ose pas bouger. J'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit. Qu'un geste brusque lui fasse sortir sa méfiance, qu'il pourrait avoir des humains.

Et à peine je sens ses doigts glacés se glisser sur ma joue, que je ferme les yeux - et je me laisse absorber par cet étourdissement qui me prend, ce langage corporel qui vient à se créer. Rapidement, ses lèvres s'emparent doucement des miennes, me brûlant jusqu'à la moindre cellule. Glissant mes mains contre les côtes tranchant sa peau, je l'attire contre moi, prenant à risques et périls le dessus - et m'engageant dans un baiser langoureux, je sens cependant quelque chose m'arracher à sa bouche, à son contact.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je me rends compte d'où est-ce que je me trouve - ma chambre. Mon lit. Et un Sora, à l'expression totalement effarée. Et il a raison de, le connard.

« R-Riku ! J'ai cru que- »

Je remonte la couverture trempée jusqu'au sommet de ma tête, lui faisant dos, ignorant ses excuses. D'accord, il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais certes, j'aurais bien donné ma vie pour coucher avec une bête pareille. Et surtout, pourquoi il m'a réveillé ? Parce que j'allais rater les cours ? Parce que je gémissais de plaisir dans mon sommeil ? Quel connard. Il faut toujours qu'il me fasse rater mes meilleurs c-

« Tu m'as appelé dans ton sommeil ! » il gémit, MA couverture entre ses mains. Qu'il m'a enlevé de force. Je grimace, conservant mon regard fixe contre le mur - rien à foutre, je ne le regarderai pas. « Je... tu étais trempé. Je pensais que la fièvre te faisait délirer, alors... j'ai eu peur. J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais ça ne marchait pas, alors - »

« C'est bon, ta gueule. »

Il soupire, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, et de poser sa main sur mon front - et elle me paraît glaciale.

« T'es encore brûlant. »

Je l'ignore - il me fait chier, de toute manière. Là, pour le coup, je suis vraiment en rogne. En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai de la fièvre. Peut-être parce que j'ai failli mourir ? Ou alors mon rêve en étant réellement un. Il y a certes quelques démons qui prennent la vie de leur victime par ce chemin là, mais jusqu'à coucher avec ?

Non. Mon unique fantasme, c'est Sora. Donc peut-être m'a-t-il réellement sauvé la vie ?

« C'est bon, Sora. Si tu veux me rendre un service, je crois que j'ai une érection. Et je suis fati- »

Mais la couverture dans la bouche m'empêche d'en dire plus - et alors que j'essais de mordre les doigts qui tentent de m'étouffer, ce crétin les retire. Zut. En fait, il a de la chance que je réagisse bien. Peut-être la fièvre me rend plus calme ? Aah, par contre, j'ai chaud. Et ça, c'est pas très cool.

« Je sors de la chambre si tu veux. »

« Attends ! » Je me redresse sur le lit, attrapant son poignet de force - pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas. Parce que, ce n'est pas avec mes jambes branlantes que je vais aller lui courir après, moi. ... mince, c'est vrai que je lui faisais la gueule. Raah, tant pis, on a pas tout notre temps. « Pourquoi tu ne restes plus avec moi ? C'est toi qui a merdé. Pas moi. À moins que le fait de m'avoir embrassé te rebute à ce point ? Mais encore là, j'y peux rien. »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. » Il me sourit, tendrement. « A ce soir. Repose-toi, Riku. Si tu as besoin de moi, euh... » Il se libère de moi, avant de hausser les épaules. « J'pense pas que t'aies besoin de moi, hein ? »

« Bah, comme je t'ai dit, j'ai une érection. »

Il grimace, avant de rouler des yeux, excédé.

« A ce soir. »

Et il s'en va. Depuis quand il part sans moi, lui ?

Non, c'est clair et net. Ses nouvelles rencontres le séparent de moi. En espérant que deux ou trois démons me débarrassent d'eux rapidement. Je leur en serai terriblement reconnaissant... mais si seulement ce bonheur pourrait arriver. À moins que je ne m'en occupe moi ? Les torturer un bon coup pour me venger de leur putain d'ambition - sérieusement, me séparer de Sora, quoi. Raahw.

En fait, je pensais sincèrement que ce gosse m'attirait dans sa part d'humanité, mais il a un effet parfaitement contraire sur moi, au final. Rien qu'en commençant par la jalousie. Ce gosse ne me rend pas meilleur, loin de là. Juste plus mauvais que je ne suis déjà. Malgré que la jalousie soit un sentiment humain, c'est précisément la chose qu'il ne me faut pas. C'est en train de me bouffer. Mes sentiments pour Sora sont en train de me détruire, petit à petit. De détruire ce que je me suis construis au cours de l'année précédente. Ce qui m'a permis de survivre durant toute l'année.

Parce que tout le monde sait que, lorsque l'on a quelqu'un a protégé, on n'est plus capable de se sauver soit-même.

C'est tellement niais. Je n'ai pas envie de - ... attends. Je rêve. La porte vient de s'ouvrir sur un imbécile au sourire d'imbécile avec une coupe punk d'imbécile. D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'ose venir ouvrir ma porte un truc pareil ?

« Sora m'a dit que son compagnon de chambre n'était pas en forme, et m'a donc demandé de le surveiller. Il m'a aussi dit que tu me vireras à coup d'insultes. Mais que je devais m'en foutre. Sinon, moi, c'est Demyx ! » qu'il me sort, avec son fier sourire accroché à sa gueule.

... Sora, Sora... je vais te tuer, te déchiqueter. Je te déteste, sale microbe.

* * *

Jour 12 - 11h56

Maudit. Je suis maudit. Privé de sexe à cause de cet incapable de Sora. Privé de plaisir personnel, aussi. A cause de lui, uassi. Je me suis pété le poignet en frappant ce crétin de Lexaeus. Bon, d'accord, j'ai été con : niveau carrure, ce type fait deux- pardon, trois fois ma taille, minimum. Mais bordel, d'où il ose regarder les appétissantes fesses de Sora ? Non, non, pas question. Je crois que je vais le garder enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ce gosse, ou sinon, je vais mourir tout naturellement. Bah oui, personnellement, je préfère me faire consumer par un démon - genre la beauté de mon rêve.

Bon, vous allez me dire : j'ai ma main gauche. Désolé de vous annoncer ça, mais elle n'est pas aussi endurante que la droite, et c'est... plutôt bizarre. Puis, je compte plutôt sur des soins procurés par Sora. Même si, depuis ce matin, il se tient à une sacrée distance de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par contre, Demyx reste à parler dans le vide, assis à côté de moi - mais je ne l'entends même plus.

Ah, tiens, en parlant de lui - bah c'est donc hier, que j'ai fait sa fameuse connaissance. Et bah putain, il est chiant. Mais chiant. Il parle, il parle, il parle... je me demande même s'il prend le temps de respirer, des fois. Mais visiblement, Sora l'apprécie pas mal. Ils parlent même entre eux, des fois... et ça, c'est presque inquiétant.

« Riku ? » J'ouvre les yeux - parce que oui, je les avais fermés. Sérieusement, c'est enquiquinant de les entendre parler de je ne sais quoi qu'ils faisaient à dix ans. « T'en as pour combien de temps, tu penses ? »

Il montre mon bandage de fortune du doigt. Alors là, bonne question. Peut-être une semaine ou deux. Pas plus, en tout cas, j'espère. Non, parce que j'ai encore la fameuse absence de poitrine qui s'appelle Kairi à séquestrer. Sora m'en a vaguement parlé, et il semble l'apprécier un peu trop à mon goût.

« Pas longtemps. »

« Il faut juste que tu te ménages, c'est tout. T'amuses pas avec ton poignet dès que tu n'as plus mal, sinon, tu pourras attendre longtemps avant que ça ne guérisse ! » me sort Demyx - et d'où il me parle, lui ? Et au vu de mon air agacé, il réprime le sourire qu'il voulait faire - rien qu'à voir sa lèvre tiquer. Rien qu'à sa tronche.

« Hum. Euh, Riku... » Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment gêné. « Je vais partir. On se voit en cours, o- »

« Quoi ? T'as un rendez-vous ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Il soupire simplement, avant de sortir de la chambre. Ça fait comme un froid, d'un coup. Même Demyx a fermé sa gueule.

Au moins, son silence, à Sora, signifiait tout : il a bel et bien un rendez-vous, et culpabilise. Ou alors je lui casse les couilles, mais dans ce cas-là, la situation va vite être réglée. J'vais les lui péter au sens propre. ... Non. Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les abîmer, ses testicules. Bien au contraire.

« ... un peu plus, et tu fumes, mec. »

« Ta gueule. Il a rendez-vous avec Kairi, non ? »

« Il me semble. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Bon, si j'élimine Kairi, Sora me détestera. Ou alors il viendra noyer son chagrin dans mes bras. Mais si il sait que j'en suis responsable... il me détestera sans aucun doute. Surtout si elle lui plaît vraiment. ... à moins que je ne la pousse dans les bras d'un autre. Genre Sora, la mine décomposée devant le râteau qu'il se prendra... j'imagine bien la scène. Puis il viendra dans ma chambre, les yeux tout larmoyants... et je le consolerai à **ma** manière. L'idée est bonne. Il ne reste plus qu'à la mettre en place.

« Demyx. Est-ce que tu tiens à avoir un crâne remodelé sur ta table de nuit ? »

« Quoi ? »

J'adore la tronche qui tire, genre je-suis-choqué-mais-je-ne-suis-pas-sur-de-te-suivre.

« Soit tu te débrouilles pour sortir avec l'autre planche à pain, soit dans... trois jours, disons, je dépose sa tête dans ta chambre. Ça pourrait faire une déco sympa. »

« ... laisse vivre Sora, un peu. C'est pas en éliminant un ennemi qu'il tombera dans tes bras. »

« Je te laisse le choix, » je déclare, avant de me relever. « Tu as trois jours. L'épée de Damoclès ne tient que par ta volonté. »

Et dans un geste, je l'invite à sortir. Rien qu'à son regard, je devine aisément qu'il me croit. Le besoin d'innocence des gens comme lui est toujours bon à prendre...

* * *

Awh pardon petit Demyx, mais j'en ai marre de ne torturer que Riku è_é (il s'en prend plein la gueule, peuchère x_x)  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'ai posté plus tôt que prévu finalement :3 La suite euuh... bonne question.

Merci pour vos reviews :3


	5. Jour 13

**Anecdote** : Riku s'est pété le doigt dans le chapitre précédent, hein ? Et bah moi j'me suis faite écraser le petit doigt par un cheval un peu après l'avoir écrit xD Mais je n'ai rien eu à part un hématome ! J'suis plus solide que Riku, héhéhé 8D (même si c'tait assez stupide de ma part de foutre la main part terre huw)

**Note **: Aaaargh ! J'avais pas écrit depuis un moment, et ayant été un moment pas chez moi, j'écrivais via Doc Manager (à ce moment là le chapitre étant presque complet), et là, ça me dit que, pour éviter les spams, je n'ai droit d'y aller que tous les deux jours. Queuwah ? Je veux écrire, et... et... ?... Bon, j'me dis "J'vais pubiler l'histoire dans une nouvelle histoire pour pouvoir récupérer le contenu !" et là, ça me sort "_Impossible parce que l'adresse n'est pas vérifiée._" Oouh, j'ai cru que j'allais l'exploser, le ! Mais dans ma colère, je n'avais pas vu le "_C'est le plus souvent causé par le fait que vous soyiez connectés via Twitter qui ne nous autorise pas à vérifier l'adresse e-mail_". Bon, j'me déco/reco via directement, et, Amen, ça marche !  
Sérieux, ça leur sert à quoi de permettre la connexion avec Twitter s'il n'y a strictement rien qui marche ? Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. La petite histoire, au cas où vous y aurez droit, un jour.

**Note 2** : Euh, oui, beaucoup de mes fanfics ont disparu, mais rien à voir avec le fameux grand ménage des anti-MA. Juste un ménage personnel ! Et cette fanfic se verra avoir un blog personnel, parce qu'au vu du (futur) contenu, je ne lui donne pas très longtemps, côté survie, ahem. Tuée par les démons de ...

**Note 3** : J'm'en fous, ma vie elle est intéressante. Pour les amateurs de **NaruGaara**, je vais pas tarder à écrire sur eux je p- *nosebleed* fuuck. Je pense, donc. *s'essuie* Ahem. Donc si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil de temps à autre. (genre la semaine prochaine p't'être !)

**Note 4** : Pouh, j'ai beaucoup écrit de notes, pour le coup. **Je parie que vous n'avez rien lu.**

MERCI DE VOS REVIEWS LES GENS JE VOUS AIME A DONF ! **  
**(excès de bonne humeur en soirée. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal, si ?)  
Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Kairi... :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Jour 13 - 13h22

Kairi, Kairi… elle m'obsède, celle là. Putain, j'ai même rêvé d'elle, quoi. Pour dire. Et ce n'était pas cool du tout. Non, parce que mes rêves, je préfère les réserver pour de l'érotisme avec mon petit protégé, qu'avec cette… chose. Oui. Oui, j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec elle. Méchamment. Ce n'était vraiment pas cool.

Bon, ça, après, ça doit venir de ma focalisation sur elle et Sora – et ma conscience s'embrouille et pense que je veux sauter l'absence de poitrine que… non, Sora n'a pas de poitrine non plus. Heureusement. Donc ce surnom ne lui convient pas tant que ça, dès lors que je parle généralement. Huum.

Enfin bref, actuellement, j'observe ces deux là. On pourrait dire espionner, mais Sora m'a repéré dès le départ – et non, je n'avais pas pour but d'être discret. Au contraire, c'est encore mieux qu'il sache que je le vois. Parce que, primo, Demyx a prévenu Sora, qui est donc devenu bien méfiant. Et en conséquence, il n'ose rien faire de trop oser… Autant il a du culot, ce petit, autant il sait se faire discret quand il faut, apparemment. Et j'aime bien !

En second, euh… au moins, il se sent protéger ? Non, je ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon à mes agissements. Juste que je n'ai pas de second, et qu'il me fallait un truc.

« Pourquoi tu te fixes autant sur ce gamin ? »

… Ah, Demyx. C'est bon, il n'arrête plus de me coller, lui. J'ai même un doute sur le fait qu'il me surveille, en fait. M'enfin, sa compagnie ne m'est pas totalement désagréable, même s'il est chiant les trois qu- les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf centièmes du temps.

« Comment ça ? »

« T'es obnubilé par lui. Tu veux te le faire, c'est bien, mais après ? Vous ne sortirez pas vivants, tous les deux. Vous n'avez aucun avenir. Alors pourquoi tu persistes à chercher à l'avoir ? Pourquoi tu ne profites pas du temps – minime ou long – qu'il te reste ? »

Ah… je disais que tu ne m'étais pas totalement désagréable, mec, mais finalement, je retire mes propos. Bon, il n'a pas tord, en parti. Je perds mon temps avec un gosse, alors qu'on sait tous qu'on est condamnés – à moins que je ne survive une seconde fois ? Mais j'ai bien failli mourir, récemment. Si Sora ne m'aurait pas réveillé… bah plus de moi. Plus de Riku.

Je m'accoude à la barrière, cherchant mon protégé que j'ai perdu du regard. Il est toujours avec la Kairi. Ils discutent.

« Riku ? »

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, tandis que Demyx me rejoint. Mais qu'il est lourd…

« Je veux juste connaître quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu. L'amour. » Pouuuh, la phrase mielleuse quoi, j'en vomirai. « Content ? »

« Tout à fait ton genre. » Je souris. Au moins, il n'est pas si débile que ça. « Ton doigt va mieux au fait ? » J'hausse les épaules. Qu'il continue à faire la discussion tout seul, hein. J'ai la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche. Sauf si c'est pour embrasser Sora, bien sûr. Ou lui faire une fellation, tiens. Brrr, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. « Beaucoup pensent que c'est Lexaeus, qui va s'en sortir, en priorité. Vu que **le** survivant s'est fait mal dessus. »

Aah… ce salaud va me faire perdre mes admirateurs secrets, hein ? (**nda** : si, si, il en a. Juste qu'il n'en parle pas, parce qu'il ne parle que de lui, ou de Sora. Nombriliste de merde !) Bôh, qu'importe. Tant que je garde Sora pour moi, et qu'il ne repose pas ses yeux vicieux sur son p'tit cul. Non mais sérieux. C'est dégueulasse. Il n'a pas le droit de regarder ses fesses.

Mais Demyx ne m'autorise pas à me perdre davantage dans mes songes, que d'un coup de coude, il m'en sort – et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour râler, il me montre quelque chose du doigt. Je ne retiendrais pas son sourire amusé. Non. Par contre, voir Sora attraper la main de Kairi, pour la faire monter un escalier – type galant homme quoi – me donne envie d'exploser la tête à Demyx. Pourquoi Demyx ? Parce qu'il est à côté.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ose lui sourire. À Sora. Et que ce dernier me regarde, avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Alors comme ça, il passe de la méfiance à la provocation ? Très bien. Comme tu voudras, gamin.

« En fait, si Sora t'as foutu dans mes pattes, c'pour que j'le laisse tranquille, non ? »

« Il ne veut pas que tu restes seul, c'est tout. J'trouve ça gentil de sa part. »

Gentil ? C'est gentil de me coller un type comme lui ? Bon. Apparemment, c'est l'excuse qu'il a sorti à Demyx - mais pourquoi Demyx a accepté ?

« Et pourquoi tu te plie à sa demande ? »

« Parce qu'il a envie de vivre, un peu. Il préfère profiter de ces derniers moments, plutôt que de devoir te supporter plus longtemps. » Je fronce les sourcils. Genre, j'pensais Demyx plus gentil que ça, moi... enfin, dans le sens qu'il est méchant envers moi, pour le coup. À me dire ça d'une manière aussi crue... « S'il prend soin de toi - de manière sous-entendu - c'est qu'il doit tenir un minimum à toi, de toute manière. »

Hum. Moui, ça pourrait être un début. Merdique, mais qu'imp- ... oh, génial. Ils sont à notre étage...

« Hé, Kairi ! » Et la jeune fille se retourne - brr, que des frissons qui me remémorent mon cauchemar. Pour un gay, c'est quand même dur de rêver qu'on couche avec une fille. Mais bon, elle n'est pas si moche. Mais c'était traumatisant. Les filles, j'n'peux vraiment pas. Tiens, faudrait que j'explique pourquoi, un jour. (**nda** : un rapport avec la directrice ?) « Euh... je suis Riku. En fait, j'voulais te demander... tu me plais depuis un bon moment. Et je n'ai pas- »

« À quoi tu joues, Riku ? »

Oouh, Demyx chéri, je vais te massacrer. Kairi, bah... elle a de beaux yeux, en fait. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air contente, que je vienne l'interrompre d'un moment avec Sora. Mon plan tombe à l'eau, apparemment. Ou alors il l'a prévenu que j'étais un dangereux psychopathe et que j'avais envie de lui découper la tête. Et Sora, lui, m'observe sans vraiment comprendre où je veux en venir, malgré une certaine méfiance dans son regard azur - mais c'est qu'il commence à me connaître !

« Quoi, tu veux jouer avec moi ? » je demande, sans quitter des yeux mon petit protégé. Mais il soupire, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Désolé Kairi, je te laisse deux minutes. » Il m'attrape le bras - assez mollement, genre blasé - pour m'indiquer silencieusement de le suivre un peu plus loin. Ce que je fais. « Je ne sors pas avec elle. Compris ? »

« Raison de plus pour me la faire, non ? »

« Tais-toi... t'es lourd, pour le coup. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais... oublie-moi, un peu. Oublie-moi. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre sur lequel dégager tes hormones, mais oublie-moi de ce côté là. Je ne suis pas, et je ne serai jamais gay. Y'a pas à chercher plus loin. »

Dans ma gueule. Bouh.

« C'est ta manière délicate de me foutre un énième râteau ? »

« C'est juste pour que tu t'arrêtes. »

Je souris, avant de glisser deux doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à soutenir mon regard. Qu'il est craquant, avec sa mine semi-agacée, tout en étant à la fois légèrement inquiète. Les yeux ne mentent pas, comme on dit. Et les siens sont particulièrement expressifs... au moins, il a une certaine méfiance envers moi. Et c'est plutôt rassurant.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Il se mord la lèvre, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ton jeu. Tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, pour moi. J'appellerais plutôt ça... » je glisse ma main sur sa joue, mais il se recule dans un mouvement craintif. « ... de la conquête, » j'achève, lui offrant un sourire taquin. Mais il ne me parait pas convaincu. J'adore provoquer cette espèce de peur, chez lui. D'inquiétude. Uniquement par quelques mots, quelques paroles. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il ne parviendra jamais à conserver le dessus sur moi. Autant sa cruauté peut m'atteindre, autant je le suis bien plus que lui. Et ça, il le sait parfaitement.

« Mh. J'peux repartir ? »

« Amuse-toi bien. »

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Son regard perturbé ne me quitte pas non plus.

« Riku... »

Je souris. Bordel, qu'il est craquant. Qu'il est lunatique, aussi. Un coup il se fout de ma gueule, puis ensuite il a peur et s'inquiète. Il est vraiment trop mignon... en fait, rien qu'à ce comportement, je me demande quelle éducation il a pu recevoir. Un père strict et traumatisant, mêlé à une mère adorable et attentionnée ? Peut-être que ça aurait pu lui dérégler son cerveau. Qui sait.

« Tu ne voulais pas partir ? » je lâche, bien que, non, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Juste ne pas perdre la face. Ou en profiter pour l'enfoncer. Il me regarde un instant, avant de baisser les yeux, et de soupirer. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigne de moi. Probablement pour rejoindre sa belle. Et moi, j'vais retourner à ma chambre. J'ai juste besoin d'être tranquille un moment - sans cet idiot de Demyx. J'n'arrive à pas grand chose, avec ce gosse, et c'est chiant. Il craquera bien au bout d'un moment. Même si j'm'y prends comme un pied. Mais rendre un hétéro accro à la sodomie, c'n'est pas si simple. Ou du moins, de l'y convier tout simplement.

Jour 16 - 12h23

« Sora est trop instable, c'est chiant ! J'vous jure, un temps il va marcher par la provocation, un autre il va se dégonfler et finir par m'envoyer bouler ! C'est vraiment blessant, à force. »

J'adore la mine m'enfoutiste de Vexen. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de conseil de ce cher savant fou. Enfin, professeur de sciences qui a une tête de savant fou. Mais c'n'est pas grave parce que je le trouve cool. Il m'écoute toujours, même s'il n'en a strictement rien à branler.

« Parce que toi, tu es stable, peut-être ? »

« Après avoir vécu une première année ici, j'ai une excuse, moi ! Pas lui ! » Il ne me répond pas, et hausse simplement les épaules. Bon. Je crois que je vais lui exposer ma fabuleuse idée- non, pas tout de suite. D'abord, lui parler de mes ressentis, pour qu'il prenne pitié de moi un peu. « En plus, il commence à fréquenter une fille. Kairi. » Il acquiesce, regardant vaguement l'horloge accrochée au mur. Qu'il est gentil. « Et elle lui plaît, apparemment. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui fous pas la paix, à ce petit ? »

« Parce qu'il est venu vers moi le premier ! J'n'comprends pas pourquoi il refuse d'être avec moi. »

« Peut-être parce que tu le martyrises ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu l'as engueulé, frappé, et je ne sais quel autre connerie. Et pourtant, on en est qu'au début de l'année. »

« C'est lui qui en redemande à chaque fois. » Vexen soupire, avant de retourner à son bouquin - un truc scientifique, j'parie. Ah, non. Au vu du titre, je dirais plus une connerie policière. De la police scientifique, oui, voilà ! J'avais raison. « Dites, vous êtes un savant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il m'adresse un regard interrogateur, sans reposer son putain de livre. Ah, je déteste ça ! Soit il m'écoute, soit il m'ignore, pas les deux à la fois ! « Vous n'pourriez pas créer, euh... un machin, pour que Sora oublie sa putain de Kairi, et se focalise sur moi un peu ? Parce que j'aimerais bien la tuer, sinon. »

... gros silence. Et Vexen retourne à son livre. ... genre, je l'emmerde, quoi. Connard.

Ah oui, parce que, finalement, je ne tuerai pas Kairi. (**nda** : y'en a qui sont déçus ? Désolée, mais la miss restera un bon moment !) Pourquoi ? Parce que Sora est un humain, avec une conscience. Et malgré les règles de ce lycée, il ne me pardonnera pas cet acte, je le sais. J'en suis certain. Pour lui, le meurtre, les abus, tout ça, c'est un acte à punir ; pour moi, c'est devenu un quotidien intéressant.

Et je refuse qu'il me déteste. Parce que, après ça, après avoir déposé la tête de Kairi sur le chevet de Demyx, je sais qu'il partira. Définitivement. Même si nous partagerons toujours la même chambre, je ne serai plus là, pour lui. Juste une présence dérangeante. Il ne me regardera même plus. Et il n'y a pas plus horrible que ça.

Donc je vais sagement attendre qu'un gentil démon se charge de la besogne ! Enfin, sauf s'il se décide à toucher à mon petit protégé au passage, et là, je ne serai pas content. Non, parce qu'on ne touche pas à mon précieux petit être. Même si je sais qu'on mourra tous dans les prochaines semaines, ou mois à venir, je veux le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Du temps que je sois encore là. Puis j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de coucher avec lui, avec son corps encore chaud, si possible. Les orifices froids, et le partenaire silencieux, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Puis, un corps, ça pourrit vite. Il fait encore chaud, à cette époque de l'année, donc bon... alors qu'en hiv- aah, je m'égare.

Je tente de réattirer l'attention de Vexen en croisant les jambes, un peu brutalement, de sorte que ma chaise racle sur le sol. Mais en vain.

« Ou sinon, vous essayez de... » sortir avec elle. Non, je ne vais pas dire ça. Vexen est beaucoup trop moche. Pardon, Vexen, mais bon... faut être un peu réaliste. « Vous ne pourriez pas la capturer pendant... non. Après, Sora sera trop content de la revoir. Sauf si j'ai le temps de coucher avec. Hum... »

« Tu divagues, Riku. Tu as pensé à la communication ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Lui parler. »

Lui parler ? Ahah. Excepté me prendre des râteaux, ça ne m'apporte pas grand chose - du moins, si je lui parle de mes... sentiments ? Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé véritablement, je crois. Uniquement de mes pulsions sexuelles que me provoque sa présence, hum.

« Je ne sais pas. Oh, euh, bonjour, Saïx. » Saïx... du type glaçon, il n'y a pas pire, je crois. En plus, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. C'est un surveillant. J'accroche pas des masses à ce gars, mais bon, j'peux pas faire grand chose. Juste l'ignorer pour éviter qu'il ne me tue par je ne sais quel moyen affreux. « Donc, je dois lui parler. Lui parler. »

Lui parler, oui. Mais pour dire quoi ? Lui étaler mes sentiments ? Mais je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens. Oh, oui, dans mes rêves, il m'excite volontiers. Mais après ? Est-ce que je peux lui dire que je l'aime, alors que je ne connais même pas la définition de ce mot ? Du moins, l'amour, c'est quoi ? J'ai des émotions physiques, oui. Il serait capable de me faire bander d'un rien. Son regard me fait chaud au coeur - sa présence, aussi. Mais ensuite ? Mes paroles ne seraient qu'un mensonge. Et je ne peux pas lui mentir.

Aaah, c'est trop compliqué, tout ça. Mais Sora n'est pas facile à prendre en main, et donc apparemment, je vais devoir faire quelques efforts. C'est tellement niais. J'n'aime pas ça. Mais bon. Au moins, c'est une occupation agréable, jusqu'à atteindre l'étape finale de la vie. Surtout si je peux m'le faire.

« Sora t'a changé. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais éprouver des sentiments, maintenant. C'est juste con que la vie est décidée de t'offrir ça à quelques pas de la mort. »

Comment ça, maintenant ? Mais Vexen se lève, m'abandonnant, suivant Saïx un peu plus loin. Et non, ce qu'ils vont faire ne m'intéressent pas. (**nda** : doucement les esprits tordus, Saïx va juste lui parler d'un élève è_é)

Bon, d'accord, même avant, je n'avais pas précisément d'émotions - du moins, toutes ces conneries de compassion, d'amitié, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. J'ai toujours été solitaire, mais je n'étais pas non plus exempté de sentiments. Peut-être qu'à mon arrivé ici, j'étais encore plus froid qu'avant. J'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais pas exempté de sentiments.

Mais je ne peux pas nier avoir changé. Je ressens des choses nouvelles, des sentiments neufs et chiants. Et rien que mon attention vis-à-vis de Sora en dit beaucoup. Et ça me fait chier, en partie. Après, je ne vais plus savoir qui je suis, donc je vais avoir des troubles de l'identité, et devenir fou, m'enfermer dans une bubulle schizophrénique et - et je m'éloigne. Encore.

Bon. Nouvelle mission ! Communiquer avec Sora. Sagement. ... quoi que, Vexen ne m'a pas précisé ça...

* * *

**Les reviews nourrissent l'auteur ! Et un auteur nourri écrit plus vite ! J'vous fais confiance :3  
Note 5 : **Oui, j'ai définitivement pris Vexen sous mon aile é_è


	6. Jour 16

Jour 16 - 20h35

« Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, Riku ? »

Je relève la tête de mon livre, pas super enclin à lui parler. Certes, oui, c'est Sora, oui, je dois faire des efforts de communication avec lui, mais j'ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à entretenir la causette à cette lopette. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

« Arrête de bouder, t'es pénible, » il soupire, avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. « Depuis quand tu lis, toi ? »

« Depuis que je sais que des mots silencieux existent. Et oui, j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un. »

Serait-ce une lueur de déception que j'attrape dans son regard ? Sûrement. Mais à quoi il s'attendait, lui aussi ? J'ai posé un pied dans les Enfers depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ah, je me rappelle, la première fois que j'ai eu ce savoureux honneur d'enfoncer une lame dans de la chair. En fait, ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. J'ai du vomir tous mes repas depuis une bonne semaine, après ça – mais à vrai dire, j'n'avais pas trop le choix. Pas de vomir, hein, de tuer le type. Genre le type, bien balèze, et vraiment pas beau, avec un putain de pénis, genre qui m'aurait empêché de m'assoir pendant un bon moment… j'ai pris ce qui m'était tombé sous la main, et paf, entre les deux yeux.

Et le pire, c'est le type qui a applaudi, ensuite. Un gros malade, celui-là, mais putain, je m'éclatais avec lui. Il m'avait plus tard avoué qu'il avait préparé le terrain pour que je me retrouve dans une telle situation – peut-être le désir que je m'en sorte seul ? Je n'ai jamais su. Il est mort un peu après. En y pensant, j'ne me rappelle même plus de son prénom… la honte.

« Et… tu serais vraiment capable de tuer Kairi ? »

« Ouaip, même que la tête ira à Demyx. Tu voudrais récupérer quelque chose ? » Devant son regard dépité, ma mauvaise humeur commence légèrement à s'envoler. Ah, il est adorable. J'ai envie de le taquiner, un peu. Ça faisait longtemps… « A moins que tu ne deviennes… mon jouet, » je murmure, glissant mes doigts sous son menton, de sorte à rapprocher nos visages – mais il me repousse dans un rictus dégoûté.

« J'n'ai pas envie de savoir. »

« J'suis sûr que ça te plairait, » je minaude, affichant un fin sourire pervers. Il se mord la lèvre, visiblement agacé.

« La dernière fois m'a suffis. »

« La dernière fois, hein ? Tu ne semblais pas tellement… dégoûté. À moins d'être un excellent acteur. Mais là, j'ai un doute quant à tes capacités. »

« Peut-être que j'en suis un. Peut-être que je suis fou de toi et que je joue un rôle. » J'hausse un sourcil, quelque peu étonné. À quoi il joue, là ? « Ou peut-être bien que je te déteste. Que je te détestais depuis le début. Et que je fais semblant de t'apprécier, uniquement pour mieux t'atteindre ensuite. »

… paye ta bipolarité, Sora. (**nda** : oui, « paye », c'est ma nouvelle expression… comme j'ai déjà dit, Riku hérite pas mal de moi, et donc j'ai du mal à me passer de mes expressions - que j'utilise n'importe où n'importe quand. XD) Bien que son attitude ne me déplaise pas… au contraire. C'est plutôt intéressant…

« Tu veux me briser ? »

« Peut-être. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Il s'installe en tailleur sur mon lit, me fixant de ses deux orbes bleus. Ce que j'attends de lui ?

« Que tu écartes les cuisses, et que tu te laisses faire sagement, » je lâche, dans un sourire mauvais. Il roule les yeux, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Tu m'as demandé, je te réponds. »

« Tu ne penses qu'à me baiser ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'pense aussi à ma survie. » J'affiche un large sourire taquin – qu'il me rend. Signe qu'il abandonne à me faire oublier mes idées malsaines. « Un peu à toi aussi, des fois. Hors contexte de la baise. »

« C'est déjà un grand p- »

« T'es vraiment craquant, à rougir comme ça pour si peu, » j'observe, satisfait de l'effet que mes paroles pouvait provoquer. Au moins, l'idée que je pense à lui _normalement_ ne le laisse pas indifférent. N'empêche que, il n'en a rien à foutre, que je veuille le culbuter, en fait ? Ou juste que ça ne le touche pas. J'n'en sais rien, je n'suis pas dans sa p'tite tête.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, » il grogne, avant de se détourner de moi. « C'est juste l'effet de t'entendre dire un truc normal, pour une fois. À mon égard. »

… normal… d'un coup, je comprends un peu mieux ce que voulait dire Vexen, par la communication. À part le taquiner, je ne sais pas si, une fois, je lui ai sincèrement parlé. Du moins, de mes « sentiments », 'connerie dans le genre, quoi. Les trucs pour lesquels mon cœur s'affole, si j'peux dire ça comme ça. J'n'aime pas ça, Dieu…

« J'pourrais finir par t'faire bander, hein, à te dire des trucs _normaux_ ? »

Il me sourit – un sourire amusé.

« T'en es loin. » Je ne réponds rien, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux – et à peine a-t-il le temps de lever la tête pour protester, que je l'agrippe par sa crinière châtain, le forçant à se lever. « Mais t'es- »

« Maintenant, tu vas emmerder Demyx ! »

Et il attrape mes doigts bandés, m'arrêtant immédiatement dans mon élan.

« Au choix, tu me lâches, ou j'te fais une petite démonstration de ce dont je suis capable. »

… quel connard manipulateur ! Je ne le pensais pas, mais pas du tout comme ça, celui-là. Et le problème, c'est qu'il me tient trop fort pour que je tente de me libérer – déjà que ça ne fait pas forcément du bien, alors si en plus, j'essais de –

« Hé ! Douc'ment, petit con ! » je m'énerve, lui foutant une petite tape sur la tempe. « Tu veux pas voir Demyx ? »

« … pas de cette manière, disons, » il râle, se frottant la tempe dans une grimace. « La douceur, Riku. La douceur. »

« Désolé, je manque de tact total avec les gamins comme toi. »

Il me jette un regard, mais genre, blasé à mort.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Un peu. Allez, dégage, » je fais, lui ouvrant la porte. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en passer le seuil, il s'arrête. Et se retourne vers moi.

« Hier, après ta petite crise. Kairi m'a demandé pourquoi je tenais autant à toi. »

« Hein ? »

Mais il m'ignore, et s'en va sincèrement, cette fois-ci.

Je ne suis pas trop sûr de comprendre, pour le coup. Excepté que le « tenais »… c'est assez rassurant. Peut-être un sous-entendu de sa part comme quoi il m'apprécie, malgré tout ?

Bordel, j'aurais un journal intime, j'aurais marqué cette date avec tout plein de petits cœurs. Mais, je n'ai pas de journal intime.

N'empêche que, si c'est bien ça… c'est touchant. Et dans un sourire apaisé, je referme la porte. Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer à lire mon bouquin, sans que ce satané gosse ne vienne m'enquiquiner, avec ses questions à deux balles.

* * *

Jour 19 - 20h10

Aaah… toujours, toujours, toujours la même chose. Un battement de cils, un joli sourire, et les hommes tombent comme des mouches. Même si elles n'ont rien d'un canon. Mais, ici, ça marche un peu trop souvent, à mon goût. Surtout quand ça concerne cette putain de Kairi, qui a vraiment réussi à s'enticher de **mon** Sora. Avec ses sourires mielleux à la con. Ses douces attentions et ses paroles si tendres et apaisantes. Bla, bla, bla.

Ouais, bon, j'suis sur les nerfs. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je refuse de mourir avant d'avoir pu obtenir ce que je désire le plus en ce moment-même. Pourtant, j'suis incapable d'agir. J'ai envie de la chopper, cette Kairi. De lui faire sentir la puissance de mes doigts sur sa pauvre petite trachée. De serrer le plus possible. D'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa chair. Étouffer ses cris par ma force, par ma volonté de la voir s'écrouler sans vie.

Je crève de jalousie. À les voir là, tous les deux. Ça me dégoûte. Et pourtant, j'adore les observer. Parce que Sora rigole. Il n'a jamais rigolé, avec moi. C'est plutôt frustrant. Mais bon, moi, je n'ai rien d'un clown. Mais il est magnifique, quand il rit. Ses jolies pommettes, ses yeux brillants, et ce sourire… il se dégage de toute la noirceur dont il est capable, dans ce genre de moment. Ce n'est plus un gamin innocent et effrayé, mais quelqu'un de passablement heureux. Parce qu'il est avec elle.

Mais bordel, j'aurais du l'isoler, ce gosse ! Et peut-être être moins méchant avec lui. Enfin, j'y peux rien, sa jolie bouille me donne autant envie de le frapper que de le protéger des vilains.

« Ta haine m'en donnerait presque des frissons. Détache tes doigts de cette rambarde, sinon, tu ne pourras plus les bouger. » Je glisse un regard vers mes doigts, dont les phalanges sont blanches, tant je force. Puis je me tourne vers Vexen – depuis quand il sort de sa salle de cours, lui ? « C'est magnifique, ce contrôle de soi que tu as. C'est dur aussi, hein ? »

Il s'accoude à la rambarde, à côté de moi. Et il observe le couple, que j'épiais encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« Vous êtes bizarre, aujourd'hui. »

« Hum. Je m'ennuyais. » Menteur. Vous êtes juste bouffé par la curiosité parce que je ne viens plus vous conter mes p'tits malheurs. Mais je ne dis rien, visant le même point que mon professeur. « Tu lui as parlé, un peu ? »

« Il a sous-entendu tenir à moi. Mais c'est tout. »

« Non, je ne te demande pas ce qu'il t'a dit, je m'en branle. Toi, tu lui as parlé ? »

Genre il s'en branle. Je soupire, haussant brièvement les épaules.

« Juste dit que j'pensais à lui, sans y penser par le cul spécifiquement. »

« C'est déjà pas mal. »

Un silence s'installe. Mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre : je retourne juste à ma précédente activité, qui est d'observer Sora. Chercher la faille dans leur entente. Même si, à vrai dire, je n'entends rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Vexen ? »

« Tu perds de ta force. Mentale et physique. Ça va te retourner contre toi, et tu le sais. »

« Probablement. On finit tous par y passer, de toute manière. Non ? »

Et Sora qui colle un baiser sur la joue de sa belle. Ça me donnerait la gerbe. Mais le seul point positif, c'est que c'était une manière de lui dire au revoir, apparemment.

« Où est passé le Riku Suzuki de l'année passée ? Tu as perdu ton ambition ? »

« Non. J'ai juste trouvé un autre jeu. Un peu plus difficile… »

« Au point d'y mettre ta vie en danger ? »

Je me mords la lèvre, suivant du regard Kairi, qui se dirige vers les toilettes.

« Je ne vais pas mourir aussi facilement. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux. » … y'a un truc bizarre. D'accord, Vexen est cool. Mais pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant ? Serait-il tombé sous mon charme ? « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Vexen ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'ennuie. Et, pour tout avouer, je trouve qu'il est un peu tôt pour que tu meures tout de suite. T'as encore 270 jours à tenir. »

J'esquisse un sourire hypocrite, sans quitter la porte des toilettes du regard. Quand je parlais de pressentiment, Vexen ne me rassure pas plus que ça.

« Comme c'est touchant. »

Il ne me répond rien, et au son de ses chaussures raclant le sol, son pas est traînant. Peut-être est-il malade et qu'il délire ?

« Hé. Riku. » … Sora… je ne lui jette pas un coup d'œil. Mon regard est toujours fixé au même point. Ce n'est pas plus intéressant que ça, mais bon. J'n'ai pas envie de regarder autre chose non plus. « Riku. Pas besoin de m'ignorer, je sais. »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Il sait quoi, le bougre ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que de sa main, il m'attrape vigoureusement l'épaule, m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui. Et un faible sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il m'essuie la joue de son pouce, avant d'y passer le dos de ses doigts. Je pose une main sur ma joue, quelque peu bouleversé.

Des larmes. Des larmes ? C'était ça, ce mauvais pressentiment ? Des larmes… non. Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des larmes ? C'est quoi cette-

Mais la main de Sora s'agrippant à ma chemise m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, que ses lèvres chaudes viennent à épouser les miennes, dans un délicat baiser.

Un peu plus, et mon cœur lâche définitivement.

« Excuse-moi, Riku. »

Excuse-moi ?...

Bordel. Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais vraiment rien.

* * *

Pardoon, c'est court ! Mais j'pouvais pas faire durer la deuxième partie indéfiniment, et j'peux pas en faire une de 600 mots juste pour atteindre le nombre que de mots que j'me fixe pour le chapitre, donc désolée é_è La suite viendra bien assez tôt ! Mais bon, en excuse, la relation des deux a bien avancé là è_é et puis on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Riku ! :3

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et que vous n'avez pas trop de mal à suivre les comportements des deux trucs, ahem. Parce que moi-même, j'ai du mal à gérer Sora, ce gamin est trop bizarre en fait TwT (puis j'ai rien du tout de précis vis à vis son caractère, il n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça à la base xDD j'écris mon récit au fil des idées en fait, donc... moi-même, je ne sais pas la moitié des réponses aux questions que vous pouvez vous poser. J'me pose les mêmes, tiens.)

Review ? :3


	7. Jour 19

Jour 19 - 20h26

J'aurais pu me réjouir. Sora m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé, _moi_. De son plein gré. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a vu mes larmes ? Et ses larmes, d'où est-ce qu'elles provenaient ? Le mauvais pressentiment, ça venait de là ? Ce qui me serrait le cœur… ce n'était pas que de la haine, mais des larmes, aussi ?

Des larmes. Je n'en ai pas versé depuis la mort de mon fameux « mentor » - du moins, le type qui m'avait « formé », quoi. Et depuis, le néant complet. Jusqu'à là. Là, il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et Sora l'avait vu, de loin. Peut-être que Vexen aussi s'en était rendu compte ? C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison, que je n'osais pas les regarder. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Peut-être que son comportement bizarre venait de là – à Vexen.

Peut-être. Ce ne sont que des suppositions de merde. Et ça m'agace.

Surtout, pourquoi Sora s'est excusé ? Il m'aurait envoyé de la poussière dans les yeux ?

Ma propre pensée m'arrache un sourire. Bordel, Sora. Ça ne fait même pas vingt jours que je te connais, et tu parviens à me bouleverser à ce point. Comment est-ce possible ?

« Merde… »

Il m'a lancé un sort. J'n'en sais rien. Mais c'est impossible. Vexen a raison – j'ai perdu de ma volonté de vaincre, de survivre. D'imposer mes lois pour obtenir ce que je désire. J'ai gagné en humanité. Mais à quoi cela va me mener ? La mort, rien de plus. La mort, la désolation, l'abandon. Le rejet. La douleur.

Et ça commence déjà. Sora sait mieux que moi ce qui m'a blessé, j'ai l'impression. Bordel. C'n'est pas Kairi, que j'vais tuer, mais c'est lui. Ce morveux, avec ses putains d'yeux bleus. C'te putain d'innocence.

« Riku ? »

Sora. Je l'ignore. Je reste refoulé dans mon cocon, dans mon silence. Recroquevillé misérablement sur moi-même. J'ai évité la chambre pour ne pas le voir. Ce con a vu juste en venant me chercher vers la salle de Vexen – parce que, de plus, l'endroit est la plupart du temps vide. Donc personne pour me voir dans cet état de mollusque à coquille.

« J't'ai déjà dit que c'était pénible, quand tu boudais. »

Cause toujours. J'n'ai pas envie de lui parler. En fait, c'est la dernière personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler, pour l'instant. Vu que j'ai envie de le tuer. Pour m'ôter un poids du cœur. Une fois mort, il me sera définitivement inaccessible. Plus besoin de le protéger, de le surveiller, ou de chercher des plans pour éliminer les menaces à ma conquête.

« J'me suis excusé. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, c'est… pardon. Pardon, Riku. »

« Tu aimes vraiment Kairi ? »

Cette fois-ci, je le regarde. Et à son regard surpris, soit il ne s'attendait pas à voir un visage clean et agacé apparaître, soit c'est la question. Ou alors, le neurone « surprise ! » a éclaté. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, sérieusement…

« Non. » Mes lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire moqueur. Il se foutait de ma gueule depuis le début ? Je vais le buter, l'écraser. Lui arracher ses os un par un, tiens. Et les faire manger par Kairi. « Mais je l'apprécie énormément. En tant qu'ami. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais t'amener à bout. Mais… » Il s'interrompt, et il s'assoit face à moi, attrapant mon visage entre ses mains. Je fronce les sourcils, lui passant mon irritation par un simple regard – mais il semble n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre. « Je n'aurais pas dû. Te voir pleurer- »

« Je n'ai pas pleuré. »

« C'était des larmes, Riku. Tu ne me duperas pas. »

Je ne le duperai pas ? Un rire me prend. Moqueur. Il se fout de ma gueule, hein ?

« Depuis quand l'gamin qu't'es est aussi sérieux, hein ? »

« Tu m'en veux. »

« Bien sûr que je t'en veux, imbécile. »

Il me sourit. Quelque chose de triste, mais un sourire quand même. Et ce n'est qu'à son regard, que je comprends qu'il s'en veut réellement. Mais je n'en ai rien à battre.

« Au moins, tu me parles. »

« Arrête, Sora. _Sérieusement_, arrête. Je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Tu ne t'en fous pas, Riku. » … Vexen. Traître. Pourquoi vous m'enfoncez devant ce mioche, hein ? « Si tu veux faire quelque chose, ne le fais pas à moitié. Soit sincère envers toi-même et tes amis. Et bouge ton cul de devant ma salle de cours. »

Je soupire, avant de me relever – et prendre le départ, tiens, carrément. Comme ça, plus de Vexen, ni de Sora. Enfin, même si je suppose que Sora va me suivre – mais la main qui me rattrape est bien trop rugueuse pour être celle de Sora. À quoi il joue, Vexen ?

« Sora. Pourquoi tu as embrassé Riku, tout à l'heure ? »

… hein ? De quoi il se mêle, ce vieux fou ? Raah, mais voir Sora aussi rouge, c'est amusant. Allez, un bon point pour vous, Vexen. Mais un seul. Le reste, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

« Et lâchez-moi ! » je râle, me défaisant brutalement de cette emprise sur mon bras.

« Par pure pitié. »

… c'est tout ce que Sora trouve à dire ?... par pure pitié ? Il me tance d'un regard dur – un regard qui veut en dire long –, avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Et vu l'absence de réaction de Vexen, il l'a laissé sur le cul. À vrai dire, moi aussi.

J'inspire de la pitié à Sora ? Mais merde. Je vais le buter, ce gosse. J'vais le buter. Pourquoi il me dit des choses pareilles, d'abord ? À quoi il joue ? C'est un sadomasochiste ou quoi ? Il prend pied à me déstabiliser à ce point ? À tenter de me blesser d'une manière aussi puérile ?

« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. »

« … pardon ? »

« Sora cherche simplement à te manipuler. Pour quelle raison, je n'en sais rien. Mais il a compris clairement ta faiblesse. »

Ma faiblesse… je sers mes poings, dégoûté. Quelle faiblesse ? Mes sentiments à son égard ? … mais bien sûr, qu'il me manipule dès le début. Dès qu'il m'a rencontré, il a compris jusqu'à quel niveau j'étais capable d'aller. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il a joué avec Kairi. Il m'a testé. Testé mes limites. Jusqu'à où je m'arrêterais pour ses beaux yeux.

Quel enfoiré.

« J'crois que j'ai besoin de me défouler, » je lâche, serrant les dents. J'ai trop contenu. Trop longtemps.

Jour 19 - 21h13

Lexaeus… il était fier d'être « celui qui a pété le poignet au survivant », hein ? Il était fier, le bougre. Que bien lui en fasse. Ce n'est plus avec sa gueule pleine de sang qu'il pourra aller bien loin, maintenant. Peut-être au Paradis. Je n'ai même pas envie de vérifier s'il respire encore. Non, je préfère contempler mon tableau. Son nez est explosé, tartiné du sang étalé par les coups – il a un œil misérablement enflé, virant dans une couleur bleutée des plus sympathiques. Sans omettre le sang qui dégouline d'entre ses lèvres, preuve que mes coups portés à l'estomac n'ont pas été vain.

Bah, dès lors qu'il vomira son sang, j'pourrais le considérer comme mort. Non, parce que, l'imaginer encore en vie, ça ne me satisfait pas plus que ça.

J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un type trop gentil. J'en ai marre que Sora s'amuse à me manipuler, se pensant en sécurité malgré la folie qui me guette depuis un bon moment. Je me suis relâché, certes. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai abandonné mon passé. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis plus celui d'avant. Que je suis devenu faible. Non, loin de là. Il faut juste apprendre à soigner les apparences. À ne pas les délaisser, pour éviter que les doutes ne s'installent.

Je laisse tomber ma chemise, précédemment roulée autour de mon poing, rougi du sang de mon ennemi. Mais au moins, ça fait du bien. Un bien fou. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à me décoller ce fichu sourire – un sourire de bien-être, de plaisance. Et rien qu'à l'idée que des pauvres étudiants me voient face à ce carnage, des frissons viennent à me taquiner le ventre.

Je sursaute en sentant une main chaude se refermer délicatement sur mon poignet – et je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner, que la réponse vient d'elle-même.

« Riku… c'est… » … Kairi. Elle est suicidaire ou juste inconsciente, cette pauvre fille ? Elle relève son regard bleu vers moi, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer. Puis ses yeux dérivent sur le tableau de ma scène finale. Et elle me lâche, marchant d'un pas lent vers ma victime. Elle tremble légèrement. « Lexaeus ? »

Un simple râle lui répond. Et alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi, visiblement choquée, je lui offre ce qui est probablement mon plus beau sourire. Carnassier et moqueur. Prends plaisir de cette vision, ma belle. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu en es encore pour longtemps. D'où elle vient piétiner mon terrain de chasse, celle-là ?

« Tu veux qu'on joue, toi aussi ? »

Je me dirige vers celle-ci – et elle tente de reculer, manquant d'écraser je ne sais quelle partie du corps de Lexaeus. Son regard est complètement effrayé… et il n'en faut pas plus pour donner le déclic à mes pulsions. Attrapant le haut de son cou, à la limite de la mâchoire,(1) entre mes doigts, je l'oblige à accepter ma langue contre la sienne, menaçant de ma force à la moindre tentative de repousse. Je laisse ma main libre s'attarder sous son T-shirt, frissonnant de sentir son corps se rétracter à cette simple caresse.

Je vais la violer. La baiser jusqu'à l'en faire pleurer. Et tout le monde la verra se plaindre sous ma violence, crier de son impuissance à me repousser – et j'attendrais qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter pour la faire souffrir davantage. Griffer sa peau si douce, pourrir son âme jusqu'au bout…

Cette pauvre gamine. Quelle idée a-t-elle eu que de se joindre à ma partie de chasse ? Les filles souffrent bien plus des violences sexuelles que de simples coups. Les blessures physiques cicatrisent pour disparaître. Pas la douleur psychologique. Et c'est probablement cette douleur là, qui est la meilleure à faire endurer. Parce qu'en prime, il y a le dégoût du plaisir ressenti. La honte de se faire voir dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Je libère ses lèvres, abandonnant sa taille fine, pour lui ôter son short minable – minable, oui, parce que le rose, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Mais à peine j'ai le temps de dévoiler sa culotte de dentelle blanche, qu'une main m'attrape vigoureusement le bras.

« Je-je crois que tu en as fait assez comme ça, Riku. »

Elle profite de ma seconde d'inattention pour s'échapper, trébuchant sur son propre short. J'entends des murmures de soulagement s'échapper de la foule. Et quelle foule courageuse, n'empêche. Pas un inconscient pour venir l'aider.

« Et comment tu peux savoir si c'est assez, _Sora _? »

« Pour en venir à tripoter une meuf que tu détestes, c'est que tu as franchi tes limites. »

« Qui te dit que je la déteste ? » je réplique avec un faible sourire, agacé.

« Tu es gay, tu crèves de jalousie si j'reste avec elle, tout en sachant que sexuellement, je suis plus proche d'elle que toi. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu la touches. »

« Hn. Tu veux t'la faire, au final ? »

Il soupire, avant de m'entraîner hors de la foule – les quelques courageux, curieux de voir ce qu'il va arriver à mon petit protégé. Et une fois à distance, il me lâche.

« Cette histoire ne concerne que toi et moi. »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de toi. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler. Mais vu que tu m'as interrompu, » je murmure, lui lançant un regard assez significatif. Il secoue négativement la tête.

« Tu en as fait assez, je t'ai déjà dit. » Il m'attrape la main, la serrant dans la sienne. « Viens. »

Je ne bouge pas pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? »

« À te faire prendre l'air, un peu. »

« Méfie-toi. Je te trouve affreusement sexy, à être aussi sérieux. »

« Riku… »

J'esquisse un fin sourire, amusé. Même si mes muscles sont encore tendus à bloc, je me sens l'esprit un peu plus calme. Ça me dégoûte, d'être aussi facilement contrôlé par ce gamin. Pourtant, je sais que ses paroles étaient sincères. Je lui fais _pitié_. Sinon, il se serait excusé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me balance des paroles blessantes sans les penser.

« Si je te fais autant pitié, pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille, un peu ? »

Il se mord la lèvre – et son regard sonde le mien l'espace d'un instant. Mais il détourne rapidement les yeux, pris d'une légère rougeur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… ça m'a fait mal au cœur, de te voir dans cet état, par ma faute. Alors je t'ai embrassé. »

« Et que dit ta personnalité sincère ? » Je demande ça d'un ton sec, qui le surprend. « Arrête de mentir. »

« Elle te dit d'aller te faire foutre. Crois-moi ou non, ça revient au même. Je suis désolé si j'emploie des mots un peu trop durs pour ta petite personne, mais il faudra faire avec. » … ah, il est craquant, à s'énerver. M'enfin, qu'importe. Je tente de m'éloigner – mais sa main me rattrape brutalement, à ma surprise. « Si ça peut te soulager, c'est elle qui sous-entendait que je tenais à toi. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est elle, qui parle, en ce moment même ? »

« Je ne souffre pas de dédoublement de personnalité à ce point, hein. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à lui donner un pronom personnel, pas moi. »

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

« J'abandonne. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé de toi à moi, c'était sincère. » Et il me lâche, avant de plonger ses orbes azur dans mon regard. « La prochaine fois que ça ne va pas, viens me voir, d'accord ? Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. »

Je ne réponds rien. Il se moque de moi ? Mais mon silence et ma mine agacée ne font pas grand-chose – il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, avant de repartir je ne sais où.

Il est bien beau, avec ses promesses. Mais je ne sais pas si, un jour, j'arriverai à le comprendre.

En attendant, ce gamin est un miracle à lui tout seul. Autant il m'agace, autant il est parvenu à m'apaiser. Je le déteste.

* * *

Huhu, petit débordement de la part de Riku ! (petit ?)

Z'y avez cru au RikuKairi hein ? HEIN ? Ahem. Moi aussi, j'y ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, mais... non. Pas capable. Pardon, petite Kairi, de te faire subir ça, mais n'faut pas être suicidaire ainsi ahem.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !

(1) C'est… assez douloureux ici, quand même. Ca fait beaucoup plus mal que de se faire prendre à la gorge par la même force, ayant testée sur moi-même xD Et dire que moi je n'ai pas serré très fort… pauvre Kairi TwT

Review?


	8. Jour 28

Jour 28 – 10h34

Lexaeus est mort depuis un moment. Dans la nuit de mon agression – et de quoi, précisément, je n'en sais strictement rien. Ici, une fois mort, les corps sont envoyés au feu. Pas de distinction entre les cendres, rien du tout. Sac poubelle, et déchetterie. Comment je le sais ? Y'a toujours un informateur, pour tenir au courant des ragots. Puis, c'est le plus logique. À moins que la directrice de s'amuser à sauter des cadavres. Quoi que, elle en serait capable.

Oui, bon, j'avoue, je n'aime pas la directrice. Je la déteste, en fait. Elle me répugne. Pas qu'elle soit moche, non. Mais elle est… traumatisante. Puis, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

En fait, là, je boude. Sora m'a _encore_ réveillé. En plein rêve érotique. Il était entièrement soumis à moi, suivait parfaitement les mouvements de mon bassin, pour produire davantage de sensations, plus fortes, plus… m'enfin, ça devient gênant de se lever avec une érection carabinée. Merci la douche froide, ça aide bien…

« Sora ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! » … ah, Demyx et son enthousiasme naturel. Je ferme les yeux, faignant de m'être rendormi – comme ça, il évitera de me casser les couilles. Puis, pourquoi il continue de se permettre à rentrer comme ça dans la chambre, lui ? J'devrais en glisser deux mots à Sora, parce que ça devient chiant. « Xion a accepté de sortir avec moi ! »

« C'est vrai que, ça, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner… »

Raah, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Mais bien y fasse, il m'ignore. Par contre, Sora s'y intéresse – mais je préfère zapper les questions niaises qu'il va lui poser.

D'un côté, tout cela m'amuse. On est dans un lycée, où la mort nous brûle les doigts à chaque instant, et eux, tels des gamins insouciants, ils profitent de la vie comme si de rien n'était. C'est comme ça que la mort va les faucher plus rapidement. Mais bon, d'un côté, ils sont chanceux. Une bonne partie déprime, se fait ronger par la folie, prend peur de la moindre ombre… et eux, ils vivent leurs derniers instants à fond. En fait, ça fait une bonne petite équipe, ces deux là. Ils se sont bien rencontrés.

M'enfin, même si on peut dire que Sora commence à péter un peu un câble, avec ses crises de bipolarité. À moins que ça ne soit naturel, chez lui ? Ses parents doivent être soulagés, en fait. Bah, que je suis cruel.

« Riku ne dira rien ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, croisant le regard quelque peu perturbé de Demyx. Et Sora qui soupire.

« Oh, ça va, il fera avec hein. N'est-ce pas Riku ? »

« Je ferai avec quoi ? »

« Que Xion mange avec nous. »

Je lâche un rire moqueur, avant de m'assoir sur le lit, prenant un peu plus part à la conversation. Parce que je sens que ça va devenir intéressant.

« Ouais. Si tu couches avec moi, sans problème, » je dis, taquin. Sora esquisse un sourire face à ma remarque, mais ne relève rien. Bah, de toute manière, je peux manger tout seul. Ce ne serait pas la première fois – quoi que, Demyx me tient souvent compagnie, quand Sora n'est pas là.

« Riku ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais… comment ça s'est passé, l'an dernier ? »

« Est-ce que ça te regarde ? Puis, je ne parle pas gratuitement. »

« … tu sais pourquoi je ne sortirai jamais avec toi ? Parce que si un jour, j'veux savoir un truc, ça s'ra mort. »

Je souris.

« Tu auras tout ce que tu désires, à ce moment-là. »

« Vraiment tout ? Tes parents ? » Je hoche la tête. « Ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ? » Second hochement. « Tous les secrets de ton passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas un passé spécialement excitant, mais pourquoi pas. »

« Tes faiblesses ? »

« Tu la connais déjà. »

« Tu n'en as pas qu'une, » il bafouille – probablement gêné du sous-entendu que je venais de faire, peut-être. Ou du fait que je reconnaisse sans aucune honte que ma faiblesse, c'est belle et bien lui. Ah, j'm'en suis bien remis, de la semaine dernière. « Tu bluffes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'avouerais tout de toi uniquement en couchant. »

« Tu sais, l'acte de coucher avec toi signifierait plusieurs choses en lui seul. Déjà, tu connaîtrais mes points faibles au niveau du sexe, les endroits où je suis plus sensible que d'autres, les moyens de me faire craquer par un simple point de pression. Et surtout, deux informations capitales : que je suis gay, et que tu me plais. Physiquement parlant. » Ah, j'adore le voir rougir ! Même s'il me paraît plus agacé qu'autre chose par ce que je débatte. En fait, en quatre semaines, il s'est pas mal habitué à mes lubies à son égard… c'est un bon score. « Puis, tu sais à quel point l'attrait du sexe m'accapare, hein. Tu pourrais t'amuser avec moi. »

« … pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne me fais pas peur. » Je me relève, m'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Je glisse une main sur sa taille, attrapant de l'autre son menton, de sorte à me concentrer sur ses orbes azurs (**nda** : faites les liaisons avec tous les s…). « Et que, dès lors que tu coucheras avec moi, c'est _toi _qui me réclamera. »

Il grimace, mais ne se libère pas de mon emprise.

« Étant hétéro, je vais avoir du mal. »

« C'est toi qui a voulu négocier sur les termes d'une relation sexuelle. Pas moi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à ma remarque – et il se recule, rougissant davantage.

« C'est- rah ! C'était de la simple curiosité ! Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, sombre idiot ! Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec un mec, même si c'est un Dieu au lit. Puis, l'es-tu autant que tu le dis. C'est une autre hist- » il s'interrompt avec une grimace. « Ta gueule. »

« Quoi ? Les gémissements de- »

« Tais-toiii ! » il proteste, me plaquant sa main contre mes lèvres, étouffant la suite de mes paroles. « C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je te crois ! »

« Riku a couché avec quelqu'un, alors que tu étais là ? »

… Ah, ce Demyx, perspicace quand il le veut. Cette histoire est assez récente – mais à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à me taper un type aussi bruyant. Je ne voulais pas traumatiser Sora non plus…

C'était un type vraiment pas mal, avec un visage vachement fin – sans entendre sa voix, j'aurais pensé que c'était une fille. Par contre, son prénom… Mar… Marluxia, je crois. Je n'ai vraiment pas la mémoire des noms. Un bon coup, bien sympathique, après ma petite folie vis-à-vis de Lexaeus. Si Sora avait bien débuté le « boulot » pour me calmer, Marluxia avait été la note finale. Une bonne glace aurait été sympa, aussi.

« Mh. » Sora me lâche, me lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire : tu rouvres ta gueule, j'ne sais pas c'que j'te fais. « Certes. »

« N'empêche que, Sora, j'parie que tu es toujours puceau. Avec ta bouille d'amour, tu pourrais te faire pas mal de nanas, hein. C'est la mode, de craquer sur les nains aux grands yeux. (1)»

« Je ne le suis plus. Et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. » Il grimace. « Ne pars pas dans tes délires, Riku. Par pitié. »

C'est qu'il me connaît trop bien, celui-là.

« Quand même, Sora. Tu sais que le sexe, ça aide énormément pour évacuer le stresse ? »

Oh, coquin de Demyx ! Tu parles à ma place. Rah, sourire va finir par me donner des crampes, à ce point.

« Est-ce que je suis stressé ? Non. »

« Tu es peut-être trop calme, même, » j'observe, avant de glisser ma main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Et alors qu'il tente de s'échapper, je le retiens in extremis par la ceinture de son pantalon. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de remercier Dieu que je n'ai pas mis les doigts ailleurs. Parce que j'aurais pu. Genre, oups, je me suis trompé d'épaisseur, mon doigt a atterri dans ton boxer… « Peut-être… que ça te ferait du bien, d'avoir le cœur qui palpite un peu. »

« Et peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, d'arrêter avec tes sous-entendus malsains ? »

« T'avais qu'à pas venir me parler à la rentrée. »

« … quel gamin. »

« Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis, j'pourrais bien t'arracher la langue. »

Il esquisse un sourire digne de sa niaiserie – et je le lâche, amusé.

L'incident avec Lexaeus nous a particulièrement rapproché – peut-être parce qu'il s'est ouvert un peu plus à moi. Peut-être aussi que, d'avoir pu passer mes nerfs, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je n'en sais pas grand-chose, en fait. Juste que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Passer outre nos mésententes, nos disputes inutiles… je souris, avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux déjà pas très coiffés.

« Qu'importe. J'retourne me coucher. »

« … il est bientôt onze heures… »

« Réveille-moi pour l'repas de midi alors ! »

Je l'entends soupirer, avant qu'il ne râle à mon égard à Demyx. Et je me réinstalle dans mon lit, remontant les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de ma tête. En tout cas, je peux le dire. Je me sens bien.

Jour 29 – 16h22

Ah, le lundi après-midi. Les fameux cours avec Vexen – apparemment pas du tout motivé pour nous enseigner quoi que ce soit sur la chimie. Non, en fait, il est carrément en train de lire un bouquin, pendant que, nous, innocents élèves, nous nous nous emmerdons. Parce que, bien sûr, le premier qui parle, c'est une raclée dans sa gueule.

Au fait, depuis le début de l'année, on est passé de trente deux à vingt-huit. Je ne sais pas si notre classe est nulle ou si on est dans la moyenne. Ou si nous sommes de bons survivants. J'ai la flemme de faire le calcul… (**nda **: moi aussi.) M'enfin, ça commence à partir petit à petit. Ça libère la classe et l'air, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Et apparemment – d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre –, y'a un type qui est tombé du mauvais obscure de la force. Xigbar. Enfin, j'vais dire, avec sa gueule de psychopathe, ça ne pouvait que bien lui aller, hu. Et en prime, c'était un ami de ce cher Lexaeus. Est-ce qu'il me prépare des retombées ? Je n'en sais rien. Et j'ai hâte de voir ça.

« Monsieur ! Sérieux, si vous ne voulez pas faire cours, on ne peut pas partir ? »

Le « monsieur » lève les yeux de son livre, visiblement agacé qu'on le dérange. Et l'élève déglutit, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Que bien t'en fasse. »

« Tidus. »

La voix posée de sa petite amie, il me semble, le fait réagir. Et au lieu de ranger ses affaires comme je m'y attendais, il se rassoit à sa place. Wah. Il est docile, ce gars… mais elle, elle est loin d'être stupide. Je pense qu'elle s'est doutée, comme la majorité des personnes présentes ici, que Vexen ne le laisserait pas partir sans dommage.

Du moins, Vexen n'y serait pour rien. Ce que les gens ne savent pas – du moins, pas dans ma classe, ça, j'en suis presque sûr – c'est que, durant les cours, les démons peuvent plus facilement s'occuper des proies solitaires, qui gambaderaient dans le couloir, pour rejoindre les dortoirs, ou sortir dehors.

M'enfin, je commence à m'emmerder. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sora, actuellement en train de feuilleter le manuel de chimie, la tête appuyée dans sa main. Ses doigts tripotent nerveusement le haut de la page – à moins que ça ne soit par ennui ?

Hum… j'ai une petite idée, pour faire passer le temps. En plus, sous la contrainte du silence imposé par Vexen, Sora ne pourra rien dire…

Doucement, je glisse ma main sur la cuisse de Sora – et le sentir frémir de ce contact soudain m'arrache un sourire. Ce regard assassin, cette mâchoire crispée, cette page qu'il est en train de déchirer par un mouvement de doigt trop brusque. Je remonte lentement jusqu'à la zone sensible – mais il me retient brutalement, faisant claquer sa chaise contre le sol. Et les regards se portent sur nous, tandis que ses joues deviennent cramoisies par la honte. Et la colère, peut-être. Parce qu'il ne m'a pas l'air très content.

« Riku… » il souffle, regardant furtivement vers Vexen. Mais notre professeur n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours aussi concentré sur son bouquin.

« Évite de faire trop de bruit, » je murmure, m'approchant de son visage – mais je grimace en me prenant le plat de sa main dans le nez. « Hum. » Il me lance un regard du style « ça t'apprendra », avant d'attraper ma main baladeuse, la repoussant brusquement dans le vide.

Bon. Il doit bien avoir un endroit sensible autre que son entrejambe. Peut-être le cou ? Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi – les quelques curieux à avoir conservé leur regard l'ont détourné tout aussi brusquement que j'ai croisé le leur. Sauf Tidus, qui fronce les sourcils. Rah, il a une bien bonne bouille, celui-là, mais je crois bien qu'il est suicidaire. Ou alors il n'a pas eu vent de mon « massacre » sur Lexaeus, et de mon « agression à la limite du viol » sur la pauvre petite Kairi. En parlant d'elle, elle _ose_ continuer à fréquenter _mon_ Sora.

Bah, tant pis, qu'il regarde. Au moins, ça l'occupera un peu plus. Bien que je doute que ça soit un pervers gay, vu comment il a l'air d'en pincer pour sa voisine – une certaine Yuna. Un bon morceau, elle aussi. Ils feraient un couple sympa…

Qu'importe ! Je m'égare ! Je dois prévoir un plan d'attaque. Le cou, c'est souvent une zone érogène, non ? Ou lui mordiller l'oreille… quoi que, ça, ça risque d'être compliqué. À part un coup de poing dans la gueule, je doute m'en tirer avec une quelconque satisfaction. Non pas que je prenne plaisir à me prendre un coup de poing, hein ?...

De nouveau, je glisse ma main sur les cuisses de Sora – et sa réaction est, cette fois-ci, plus silencieuse et efficace. Il me bloque de ses mains, menaçant d'une pression de m'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau si je tentais d'aller plus loin. Promis, je ne ferai rien, à ce niveau là. Par contre, son cou s'offre bien à moi.

Faisant légère pression sur sa cuisse pour pouvoir m'avancer, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se retourner, que je happe la peau de son cou entre mes lèvres – mais sa réaction est immédiate. Et bruyante. Et au gémissement de surprise qu'il a lâché, on se pétrifie tous les deux.

Et relevant la tête vers Vexen, je le vois fermer son livre, et sortir de derrière son bureau. Et se diriger à pas lent dans la rangée. Vers notre table. Je grimace.

« Riku, hein ? Est-ce que ça m'étonne, non, » il observe, avant de s'arrêter à notre hauteur. Je me redresse – mais à peine la chose faite, que je me prends un putain de coup de bouquin dans la tête, me faisant – non, nous faisant tomber. Moi et la chaise.

« Hum, c'est plus efficace avec un livre. »

… c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Je me relève, me massant la tempe dans une grimace. Et certains élèves me dévisagent avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sora, lui, s'est caché le visage dans ses mains. Mais bon, j'avoue que son gémissement était vraiment… sympa, pour le coup. Ça valait presque ce coup de livre dans la tête.

… mais en fait, Vexen passe son temps à défendre Sora, ou je rêve ? Mh. À méditer.

* * *

(1) J'ai remarqué ça… beaucoup de filles, petites ou grandes, craquent sur les gars avec une gueule de gamin. C'est révoltant je trouve °_° (perso, j'aime trop la virilité pour me satisfaire de pseudo-homme è_é ahem x))

J'adore Tidus. Il est un peu bêbête, mais je l'adore. C'est un de mes personnages favoris tous les Final Fantasy confondus !

Enfin, c'un chapitre un peu plus jovial ! Riku se reprend, ouf.

**BONNE NOUVELLE** ! Le prochain chapitre entrera dans le M, définitivement ! Non, pas de lemon (ça viendra au chapitre neuf ou dix ça, ne vous inquiétez pas…) mais un bon passage sanglant ! Il risque de tarder à venir (pas mal occupée ces vacances, entre les écuries, la PSP, le dessin… ~) mais il viendra !

Ah, et dernière chose. Jack Mould est la plus longue histoire que j'ai faite, et surtout, que je continue. Voilà !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laissent des reviews, toussa ! J'vous aime ! :fulllove:


	9. Jour 34

Franchement, je ne suis sûre de rien, quant à ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas spécialement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, mais c'est pas un domaine que j'aime, donc au final... j'sais pas, mais pas du tout. Mais promis, le prochain sera un milliard de fois mieux ! (un chapitre M, mais ça sera léger.)

Sinon, hn, concernant la longueur de l'histoire, je dirais entre 5 et 10 chapitres encore. J'ai vraiment peur de m'en lasser (ça a failli) et de ne jamais la continuer, et même si je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour la fin, j'ai vraiment envie de la finir.

Petite dédicace à ma Océane, voilà :3 (profite de cette affection que je t'offre avant mon déclin...)

**Faaatch °_° MILLE CENT VUES ! Mille cent vues... sérieusement, laissez une petite trace de votre passage. Est-ce que l'histoire a été lue une centaine de fois, ou bien c'est juste des visites de courtoisies ? **

**(puis comme on dit, si l'histoire que j'écris vous plaie, ça serait gentil de mettre un review. Si j'écris pour moi, je publie sur ce site pour vous... et ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire remercier pour le boulot donné ?)**

**M'enfin, MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI REVIEWS ET CEUX QUI LISENT ET TOUSSA, JE VOUS AIME !**

******Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jour 35 – 16h24

« Bien ! N'oubliez pas que les absents se verront sévèrement punis… » Elle regarde le papier distribué dans l'après-midi même, annonçant une réunion à 16 heures 30, ici même, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Uch, j'ai la nausée rien qu'à voir son visage. « Oh, mais aurais-je omis de le noter ? »

Ses yeux se reposent ensuite sur son public si nombreux. Et un sourire étire ses lèvres teintes d'un rouge vermeil, cruellement assorti à la décoration de la bibliothèque. Du moins, si on peut réellement appeler ça comme ça. Aussi immense qu'une cathédrale, aux constructions de pierres et aux draps de velours vermeil, pendant royalement au mur, et les décorations tout aussi chics… seules les quelques étagères encombrées de vieux livres donnaient cette impression de bibliothèque.

Sora se colle davantage à moi – mais j'ai cependant un doute sur le fait que ça soit volontaire. Du moins, entre le choix d'être collé à un inconnu pas très ragoûtant et moi, je pense qu'il m'a favorisé. Donc au final, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit volontaire ou quoi que ce soit.

« Hum, peut-être que le charmant Suzuki Riku vous a renseigné sur cette fameuse réunion ? »

Personne ne répond. Par contre, je sens le regard de mes voisins me peser dessus. Bien sûr que j'ai envoyé bouler tout le monde. Je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser à répondre mille fois la même chose à tous les crétins qui viendraient me le demander.

« Toujours aussi égoïste, celui-là. Donc je vais devoir vous expliquer votre présence ici. » D'un pas gracieux, elle se dirige vers une table, où y sont posées trois armes. Deux longues épées, et une arme de poing. « En moyenne, tous les mois, un jeu est organisé ici même. Je fais une sélection de trois premières personnes – elle jette un coup d'œil au public, et sourit – des filles, pour ce jour. Un combat à mort en découdra. Il a une durée de deux minutes. S'il y a plus d'une survivante… » Elle se déplace vers un engin, masqué d'un drap sombre. Et alors que ses doigts aux ongles trop longs s'en saisissent, celui-ci tombe, laissant apparaître une guillotine. « Elles se verront décapitées ! » elle clame, tapant dans ses mains, telle une enfant excitée.

« Riku… »

La voix de Sora, tremblante, me fait sortir de cette ambiance si glauque. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant davantage contre moi.

« Et… je veux un assistant ! Riku Suzuki sera parfait ! »

« NON ! »

Le cri effaré de Sora a manqué d'être la cause de ma mort soudainement. Et pas que de la mienne, apparemment. Des centaines de regards sont portés sur nous, surpris, terrifié. Une fille a explosé en larmes, ce hurlement ayant fait déborder sa pression.

Mais je me concentre sur mon protégé, dont le regard azur ne m'a pas lâché. Sa mâchoire tremble. Je soupire, bien que touché de sa réaction, avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

« Assistant. Elle ne va rien me faire. »

Il ferme les yeux, lentement – mais alors qu'il cherchait à se calmer, les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Et il m'attrape dans ses bras, tremblant de tout son corps, de tous ses membres. J'entends la directrice soupirer, marmonnant des paroles agacées.

« Hé, Sora… »

Ah, bah tiens, Demyx.

« Dieu merci, pour une fois, tu es là quand il faut. Sora, lâche-moi. J'vais revenir. »

« Pardon, » il murmure, m'embrassant sur l'os saillant de ma mâchoire, avant de se retirer. « Je… » Il se mord la lèvre, apparemment incapable de se calmer. Et il ne termine pas sa phrase. De toute manière, mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre la chère directrice plus longtemps.

Sans un mot, je me faufile entre les autres, certains s'écartant sur mon passage. Un putain de silence de mort.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle réclame un assistant. C'est selon ses désirs personnels. Ils ne font pas grand-chose, à part prendre plaisir à observer le « jeu » en étant au premier rang. Une place d'éloge, en quelque sorte. Ou à aller chercher les victimes peu engagées, si ce n'est pas la directrice qui le fait – mais dans ces moments là, elles héritent d'une pénalité à se faire attacher une main dans le dos pour le combat. Chose très désavantageant, l'équilibre étant assez important.

« Bien ! Maintenant, nos heureuses sélectionnées… ah, et, vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler. Les sanctions ne sont pas des plus agréables, et vous y passerez sans même pouvoir protester. Donc… Hayashi Kairi, Miura- »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Pas… Kairi. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment de pouvoir sur mes décisions. Reprenons, Miura Chisame, et pour terminer, Eru Gotô… »

La fameuse Eru – il me semble – est montée sans grande hésitation. Son regard sûr me foutrait les j'tons… et Miura hésite encore à effectuer un pas vers la mort certaine. Je me mords la lèvre, cherchant Sora du regard. Bon, au moins, si Kairi meurt, je serai enfin tranquille…

« Riku, va me chercher la fameuse Kairi, tiens. »

J'acquiesce, descendant dans la foule en me dirigeant vers la tête auburn que j'avais repérée précédemment sans grande hésitation. Mais cependant, à sa hauteur, je n'ai fait que me poster devant elle. Je ne l'ai pas attrapée et tirée derrière moi comme le voudrait la coutume, non. Je l'ai juste regardée. Elle est complètement effrayée. Son visage est trempé de ses larmes. Elle n'a plus rien de la jolie fille qu'elle était.

« Vas-y de ton propre gré, si tu veux une chance de t'en sortir. Tu vas être pénalisée, sinon. »

« P-pourquoi ?... »

Son regard parvient à exprimer un semblant de dédaigneux. J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars qui tente de nous violer vienne finalement essayer de nous sauver.

« Parce que j'aime Sora, et que je n'ai pas envie de le voir pleurer. Il n'a pas mérité ça. Mais j'ai autant envie que tu vives que tu crèves. »

Cette fois-ci, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle secoue négativement la tête, lâchant la main d'une fille.

« Je… prends soin de Sora. »

Elle se tourne vers l'autre fille, lui offrant un sourire timide. Avant de partir vers le point de non retour, tremblante.

« Moi aussi, je veux la voir morte. »

Je la regarde, sans trop d'intérêt. Après tout, on ne peut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de normal, ici. Et le spectacle va commencer. Et malgré l'envie qui me dévore le ventre de retourner vers Sora, je m'en vais vers cette fameuse « scène ». Et comme je m'y attendais, Kairi se retrouve avec les armes de poings. Quelle idiote…

« Hé bien… amusez-vous bien ! » déclara la directrice, reculant de deux pas. Mais le combat ne démarre pas. Si les deux filles sourient, Kairi est complètement morte de trouille. Elles s'échangent un regard.

Et c'est là que je comprends. Le combat sera un simple duel.

C'est ensemble que leurs épées se plantèrent dans la poitrine de l'auburn, dans une rapidité qui me surprend. Et je maudis le sourire qui étire mes lèvres. L'entendre gémir de son dernier soupir, ébahie de cette réaction si soudaine. Et pourtant si prévisible…

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, comme pour tenter de prononcer une dernière parole. Mais il ne lui aura fallu que quelques secondes pour mourir définitivement, sous le regard horrifié de toute une foule. Dans un mouvement commun, elles retirèrent leurs armes imprégnées de sang.

« Gotô… »

« Chisame. »

Elles se saluent l'une et l'autre, dans toute la politesse que demande un tel combat. Et dans un dernier regard entendu, les armes claquent entre elles, faisant se tendre brutalement les muscles fins de leurs bras, éclaboussant de sang le visage des deux adversaires. Quelque chose me perturbe, cependant…

Elles ne se battent pas pour combattre. Elles jouent.

« Elles se connaissent… » je murmure, observant attentivement leurs échanges. Miura fait un pas en arrière, claquant dans le sang de Kairi – et putain, pourquoi j'ai du me prendre le sang de cette souillon sur moi ? Je soupire, m'écartant à bonne distance pour éviter un nouvel pareil incident.

Malgré le jeu, Eru se fait de plus en plus violente, et rapide. Miura commence à perdre le rythme, apparemment surprise de ce changement brutal. Le pied de Miura glisse sur le sol, amortissant les à-coups difficilement.

Visiblement, le plan ne se déroule pas si bien que ça…

« E-Eru ! Je- je ne vais pas- »

Mais à l'épée qui s'enfonce dans son ventre, la jeune fille s'interrompt. Et un hoquet la prend, tandis que le sang emplit sa bouche tremblante.

« A quoi tu pensais ? » murmure Eru, glissant une main dans les cheveux de son adversaire. « J'ai envie de vivre. » Elle enfonce davantage l'arme dans l'estomac de la fille, s'approchant par la même occasion. Et alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent dans un baiser de sang, elle rajoute : « Mais si je dois mourir, je te rejoindrais, Miura. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à l'éternité. »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle pleure. (**nda** : Riku qui casse le romantisme de la scène…) Le combat était quand même assez intéressant. L'expression des gens contraint à voir ça aussi. Des larmes, du dégoût, des sourires, du choc… un peu de tout.

« Dommage que ça ait été si rapide, » juge la directrice, s'avançant vers le couple lesbien. « N'était-ce pas un spectacle sympathique ? Oh, j'ai une idée pour le prochain jeu… » La gagnante retire brutalement l'épée de son amante, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. « Eru, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'accompagner ? »

Elle hoche la tête, pas vraiment rassurée. Pour le coup, je la comprends. Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux perdantes, dont la dernière s'accroche désespérément à la vie. De toute manière, elle va se vider de son sang. Son sang qui se mêle à celui de Kairi…

« Sans l'effet de surprise, elle aurait pu s'en sortir. »

« Tu penses ? »

Je me retourne, apercevant Demyx derrière moi. Les gens sont en train de partir, choqués de ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Je n'ose même pas regarder Sora, probablement au « chevet » de son amie, dont les murmures me paraissent incompréhensibles. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de les entendre, peut-être.

« Hum. Sinon, Eru aurait fait un combat à la loyale, pas en traître. C'est dommage qu'une telle histoire finisse ainsi. »

« Peut-être… Au fait, où est-ce que la directrice l'a amenée ? »

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir. Sora, tu- »

« Fous-lui la paix, Riku. Retourne à la chambre, on te rejoindra après. »

… je n'arrive même pas à réagir. Sora ne le contredit même pas. Qu'est-ce que… non. J'acquiesce simplement, sans vraiment quoi savoir dire. De toute manière, n'ayant jamais aimé Kairi, je me doute clairement que ça serait mal placé de venir consoler Sora.

Jour 36 – 02h33

« Riku ? »

Naaw… trop fatigué pour me réveiller… j'entends Sora soupirer, avant de me secouer doucement. _Doucement _?

« Riku, s'il te plaît… »

« Mmh ? »

J'ouvre difficilement un œil – mais il fait noir. Donc je ne peux pas voir la bouille de mon petit protégé que j'ai envie de massacrer, là, en ce moment-même. Sérieux, qui a idée à réveiller quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit ?

« J-je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il ne me répond pas. J'entends simplement sa respiration régulière. Je me redresse, quelque peu surpris, tâtonnant le vide pour trouver sa présence, jusqu'à attraper son bras. Je l'oblige à s'assoir sur le lit, me mettant face à lui, avant de glisser ma main sur son visage. Il est trempé. Trempé de larmes…

Mon cœur se serre. S'il n'en avait pas reparlé de la soirée – car, grâce à Demyx, il avait pu penser à autre chose, vu que, moi, j'étais « puni » -, la douleur devait revenir en plein fouet une fois seul. Je pose ma seconde main sur sa joue opposée, pour finalement retomber dans sa nuque – et autoritairement, je l'attire vers moi. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes omoplates, tandis qu'il se blottit de tout son corps contre le mien, ramenant ses jambes dans mon dos.

« Pardon… je… j'ai eu tellement peur, quand- quand elle t'a appelé… » Il prend une longue respiration, tremblant. Je n'ose pas vraiment parler. Enfin, pour tout dire, je pensais qu'il me parlerait de Kairi, pas de moi. « Jamais… je ne veux pas te perdre… pas toi. »

« … et Kairi ? »

Il s'écarte de moi, dans un geste brusque. Et une claque violente me brûle la joue. Mais je ne réagis pas.

« Arrête ! Elle n'est plus là, merde ! Je parle de toi ! Pas d'elle ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Sa mort t'a juste- »

« Elle m'a fait réaliser que tu peux mourir n'importe quand, voilà tout ! Et je ne veux pas, tu m'entends, je ne veux pas ! Si tu meurs, je… je te détesterai ! Je… putain, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur toi ?! »

J'esquisse un sourire, bien qu'il ne le voie pas. Il m'a tout fait, là. La tristesse, la douceur, et la colère.

« Il y a des manières plus douces pour dire ça, tu sais ? »

Il soupire dans un gémissement, avant de s'installer à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il tremble encore, légèrement. Mais ses sanglots semblent s'être atténués…

« J'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Juste cette nuit. S'il te plaît… »

« Okay. » Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux, avant de m'allonger dans le lit. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout cela dure trois plombs, alors autant, si on peut dormir tout de suite, ça ne serait que mieux. « Tu t'débrouilles pour la suite, » je lâche, retirant le drap pour l'inviter à m'y rejoindre.

« Merci… »

Je le sens bouger, pour s'installer maladroitement contre moi, s'appuyant sur mes côtes. Allons bon. Dans un lit une place, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique, à vrai dire…

Il ramène le drap sur lui, se plaçant dans l'étroit espace disponible. Et je sens une chaleur m'envahir, tandis qu'il colle son dos contre mon torse, légèrement recroquevillé. Sauf que ses fesses sont…

« Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît. »

… il se moque de moi ?

« T'es pas un peu provocateur, pour le coup ? » je râle, envisageant déjà la nuit difficile que j'allais devoir passer, mais répondant néanmoins à sa réclamation. Et un sourire étire mes lèvres, alors que je sens son ventre se contracter au contact de ma main. Ah, la tentation de me faufiler un peu plus bas pour le taquiner – mais je crois que, davantage, ça ne ferait que m'achever moi-même. Et j'ai envie de dormir. « Hn ? »

« Tais-toi… »

Mais il se retourne bien rapidement vers moi – et je sens sa main glisser sur mon épaule, pour trouver ma joue. Maladroitement, il me vole un baiser. Un baiser qui me laisse une traînée de petit papillon dans le cerveau par la surprise… Enfin, pas que dans le cerveau. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à dégager ces mauvaises pensées de ma tête. Ah, sérieusement, Sora, à quoi tu joues ?

« Bonne nuit, Riku. »

Bonne nuit… hum. Je ferme les yeux, avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Au pire, quand il sentira mon érection, il ira fuir dans son lit. Mais je crois que demain, c'est douche froide immédiate. M'enfin, sa présence ne peut me faire que du bien, de toute manière…

Et puis, il est venu dans mon lit de son plein gré. Héhéhé… (**nda **: non, en réalité il pleure)

* * *

Aaah je l'ai écrit en une journée de chapitre ! Avec une tasse de café, parce que, écrire pour moi, c'est un vrai somnifère si j'suis fatiguée, c'est affreux xD

Ahlalah, ce Sora est vraiment bizarre hein ? Moi-même je ne situe pas son caractère. Son psy pense qu'il souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, et je le pense aussi. Il doit en avoir une dizaine...


	10. J'sais plus quel jour :3

Bon, j'l'ai posté très tôt. J'avoue, j'aime pas avoir un chapitre complet sans le poster... Je n'ai pu résister D: Bref, de toute manière je pense en reposter un dans la semaine, et après, p'tite pause !

Bon, Sora est vraiment bizarre dans cette première partie. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais pas non plus !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :3**

* * *

Jour 36 – 08h22

Finalement, la nuit a été… mouvementée. Sora n'a pas arrêté de bouger, de tourner, jusqu'à, finalement, décider de se blottir contre mon torse… deux bonnes heures après quoi. Résultat, j'dois avoir les cernes jusqu'au nez. Dieu merci qu'une douche froide, ça réveille pas mal.

M'enfin, en y repensant, je ne regrette pas. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, physiquement. Du moins, il est venu de son plein gré, en quête de réconfort – ou de chaleur humaine. Mais dans les deux cas, c'est une belle avancée. Et surtout ce baiser qu'il m'a offert – un baiser sans véritable raison. Et ça… faut que j'en parle à Vexen !

A moins que ça ne soit dû à son désespoir amoureux d'avoir perdu Kairi. Putain, ce gamin est une torture du cerveau à lui tout seul… bon, et physique aussi. Les érections, ça peut finir par être douloureux.

« Hé, Riku ! » Je lève la tête, voyant Sora arriver avec un léger sourire. Certes, lui aussi a gardé des traces de la veille. Ses yeux sont légèrement gonflés, et de vilains cernes pèsent sur son beau visage. Il me montre une des assiettes, avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. « Ça s'annonce à être une belle journée ! »

… j'ai plus la sensation qu'il me ment. Il est beaucoup trop jovial pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. On peut passer outre les évènements, mais pas les oublier aussi rapidement.

« Idiot. » Il pose les deux assiettes, m'adressant un regard qui se veut surpris. Je me relève, avant de l'attirer dans mes bras. « Arrête un peu. »

Il me repousse, cependant, dans un soupir agacé.

« Toi, arrête. Je vais bien. » Il s'assoit face à moi, avant d'enfourner un gros morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Toujours aussi goulu, celui-là. « Manche ! » Je souris, amusé. Pourtant, son état m'inquiète malgré tout. Il a beau dire, mais… « Riku ! D'accord qu'on commence à neuf heures, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu gaspilles un b- »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, cette nuit ? »

Il esquisse un bref sourire.

« Parce que j'étais bien, avec toi. » Je le regarde, sans pour autant répondre. « J'y ai réfléchis. Je savais que tu me poserais cette question. »

« Hum. T'es un hétéro en besoin de faire tes preuves, je crois. Tu n'as plus le droit de refuser de coucher avec moi ! »

Il sourit, finement amusé, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais l'affaire ? »

« Tu as dit toi-même que ce sera une belle journée. » Je me penche sur la table, cherchant son regard azur. « Tu ne voudrais pas rendre la mienne parfaite ? »

Cependant, il lève les yeux, m'ignorant royalement. Et en suivant la direction de son regard, je vois qu'une blonde tentait en vain de capter mon attention.

« Mh ? »

« Je tenais à te remercier, pour Kairi. Et Sora… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis- »

« Doucement, minette. Il est à moi, » je rétorque sèchement, échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Sora. Mais il ne semble pas le prendre mal. Au contraire…

« Merci, Naminé, mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut. » Elle reste un moment suspicieuse, avant de hocher la tête, pour repartir sans un mot, visiblement gênée. Ce fut rapide, dis-moi. « C'était la meilleure amie à Kairi. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Elle est manipulatrice à souhait… »

« Elle en pincerait pas pour toi, par hasard ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma part de gâteau toujours intact, avant de retrouver le regard de Sora. Peut-être que lui dire la vérité de but en blanc le ferait réagir ? Bon sang, c'est impossible qu'il reste aussi impassible, même pas vingt-quatre heures après la mort de l'autre meuf…

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi, elle voulait que Kairi meurt. Finalement, ça s'est fait, hein ? »

« Mmh. Tu vas le manger, ton gâteau ? »

« Oui. »

Mais je ne m'exécute pas – au contraire, je me redresse, avant de lui coller une belle claque dans la gueule. Sous l'effet de surprise, ses yeux s'humidifient, une expression blessée s'affichant sur son visage, mêlée à une lointaine colère. Mais pas de tristesse. Pas d'explosion de sanglot qu'il se tut à retenir. Rien. Comme si elle n'était pas morte. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu s'effondrer sur le sol, exemptée de vie.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?... » il me demande, choqué. Je me mords la lèvre, avant de me rassoir sur ma chaise. Comment peut-il aller aussi bien, aussi rapidement ? C'est impossible, pour un gamin comme lui. Rien que moi, je sais pertinemment que si je perdais Sora…

Bordel, je n'ose même pas y penser.

« Tu es trop normal, pour quelqu'un qui a perdu une personne qu'il aimait. »

« J'n'ai pas envie de me focaliser sur ça. Puis, ça m'a fait du bien d'être avec toi, hier. Et… comme je t'ai dit. Tu peux disparaître n'importe quand. Je préfère profiter de l'instant présent qu'à passer mon temps à pleurer. »

Ses joues prennent une teinture qui ne me déplaît pas, en disant ces mots. Avec les doigts, je découpe un morceau du gâteau, avant de porter le fondant à ma bouche. Et exquis. Cet établissement fait toujours des choses délicieuses… Un peu comme le dernier repas d'un condamné.

« Sora. J'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité. »

Il donne un coup de genoux dans la table, me faisant sursauter.

« Pardon. Je pense que j'ai assez pleuré pour sa mort. Est-ce que je suis obligé de verser des larmes pour montrer que je suis triste ? »

« C'est pourtant bien ton genre, de pleurnicher pour pas grand-chose. La mort t'affecte moins ? »

« Pas la sienne. Pour tout avouer, j'ai… » il grimace, s'agitant sur sa chaise. « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, que je n'ai pas eu de réaction pour Kairi. Je me suis même choqué, à me dire que j'étais soulagé que ce soit elle. Et pas toi. J'crois que… » il a un rire, gêné. « J'sais pas. T'as pris une sacrée importance, à mes yeux. Kairi s'est toujours demandée ce que je pouvais te trouver. Et j'me pose la même question. »

« Mh. Je ne disparaîtrais pas. »

Il sourit, me volant un morceau de gâteau. Je ne relève pas – de toute manière, c'est toujours comme ça. Il dévore le sien en trente secondes, et me pique la moitié du mien petit à petit.

« Hé, Sora. Sors avec moi. » Il m'observe, un peu surpris. Peut-être par mon ton sec. À vrai dire, je ne lui autoriserai pas une réponse négative. Parce que là, j'en ai assez. « Ne me dis pas que ma question te gêne ? Tu es déjà passé outre de ton propre gré. »

« Hn… juste que… tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne. »

« J'en conclus que c'est un oui ? » je demande, tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi, semblant légèrement réticent.

« A une condition. Les mains ne vont pas en dessous de la ceinture ! »

Je souris, me redressant à mon tour, pour l'embrasser tendrement, glissant mes mains sur sa taille mince. Et qu'importe les murmures étonnés dans la pièce, ou les « j'en étais sûr ! » dits assez fort pour se faire entendre. J'avais enfin obtenu ce que je désirais tant. Sora avait raison. Cette journée promet d'être belle. Mais j'écourte ce baiser, ne le sentant pas spécialement à son aise face à tout ce public.

« Tu sais que tu es l'acquisition que je désirais le plus avoir ? »

Il grogne, avant de s'échapper doucement de mon emprise.

« Si tu veux me garder, t'as tout intérêt à te méfier, » il lâche, avant de prendre son sac de cours. J'hausse un sourcil, confus. « Ça va fonctionner selon _mes_ règles. »

« Vexen avait raison, quand il disait que tu étais un manipulateur. »

« Manipulateur ?... non. Juste que si je te laisse faire, ce soir, ma virginité s'envole. Et j'n'en ai pas envie, mais alors, pas du tout. »

… donc pas de sexe avant que monsieur ne soit décider ? Je grimace, tandis qu'il s'enfuit vers la sortie, son sac se balançant sur son épaule droite. … et il a emporté le reste du gâteau. Quel traître.

M'enfin. J'ai bien réussir à faire craquer l'homosexuel refoulé qu'il est. Alors pourquoi je ne parviendrais pas à le faire tomber dans le plaisir de la luxure ? Mmh. À méditer…

* * *

Jour 44 – 19h58

Bordel, si j'aurais su que les règles de Sora seraient si chiantes, je crois que j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur un autre. Ou sur une meuf, même ça, c'est moins chiant, à côté de ce gamin ! C'est comme si, autour d'une part de fraisier, magnifiquement mise en avant par de jolies fraises roses, attirante de son odeur sublime… il y avait un répulsif mortel, qui t'empêchait d'y accéder. Tu tends la main, mais c'est trop loin. Et, en risque, la main se prend une claque.

Non, le pire, ce sont les provocations de Sora. Hier, par exemple, juste à la sortie des cours, il m'a poussée dans les toilettes, contre pour m'embrasser en toute délicatesse – niveau baiser, il est doux. Pas vorace ou affamé, non – il y a toujours cette même timidité qui plane, ce qui rend notre échange bien plus mignon qu'excitant. Une bonne chose pour la frustration qu'il me fait constamment subir… bref, et donc, si sa langue était calme, il n'était sans dire que ses hanches, elles, étaient bien provocantes. Faisant des mouvements audacieux, me laissant entendre ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre, il a ensuite attendu de m'arracher un gémissement avant de rompre tout contact – et dans un sourire taquin, il m'a fait un bisou. Sur la joue. Me laissant con, avec une érection naissante. Mais rien d'autre.

En gros, niveau sexe, c'est mort. Mais là, j'ai bien décidé à le chauffer, pour me venger une bonne fois pour toute. Par ce que, même si je suis interdit d'accès en dessous de la ceinture, il n'en reste qu'il a toujours d'autres zones érogènes – et la vision en elle-même est d'une bonne aide…

Ah oui, car si j'ose le taquiner trop bas, c'est « pas de bisou pendant une semaine, et tu pourras garder ton pantalon bien fermé pendant encore un booon moment. » Ce gamin me manipule. J'ai eu beau pleurer à Vexen pour m'aider à trouver une solution, il s'était juste foutu de ma gueule, en me demandant de dégager tout de suite après. Quel amour, ce Vexen. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer, quand je me suis rappelé ensuite de Demyx. Mais bon, monsieur est un peu trop entiché de sa nana pour faire attention à moi. M'enfin, même si ça m'accorde de l'intimité avec mon amant, ça ne sert à rien. Mais rien du tout.

« Riku ? »

Je lève la tête. Il est déjà là, lui ? Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir davantage – ou tout simplement d'admirer son corps dénudé –, qu'il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, se collant _un peu trop_ à moi. C'est sans compter la bosse dure que je sens clairement contre mon ventre.

« Qu'est-ce- »

« J'ai envie qu'on reste un peu comme ça, » il murmure, blottissant son visage dans ma nuque. Sa respiration est agitée… de la nervosité ?

Sans m'inquiéter davantage de l'érection qui s'appuie contre moi, je l'oblige à se redresser – et glissant mes mains autour de son visage, je cherche son regard. Il se mord cependant la lèvre, les joues brûlantes. Quelle vision… adorable.

« Sora… y'a un souci ? »

« Je veux bien qu'on essaie… mais interdiction d'aller plus loin. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il a froncé les sourcils – ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a excité, en prenant ta douche ? » je demande, glissant mes mains sur son torse nu, et encore tout chaud. (**nda** : dit comme ça, on dirait un nécrophile.) « T'as pensé à moi ? » je murmure, entreprenant de mordiller son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation. Mais malgré la « pression » de ses mains tentant vainement de me repousser, je continue mon affaire, glissant quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Hn, profiteur. »

Je m'interromps, le regardant avec une certaine surprise.

« Tu veux qu'on passe directement au sexe ? »

Il ne me répond que d'une grimace, avant de venir attraper mes lèvres, se collant davantage à moi – et je ferme les yeux en sentant sa langue taquiner ma bouche, réclamant sa jumelle, que je lui concède. Même s'il garde un brin d'hésitation dans ses mouvements, lorsque nos langues se rencontrent, la timidité semble s'effacer, l'envie prenant le dessus. Si bien qu'il pousse un grognement de protestation, alors que je prends le dessus de la danse, glissant une main dans sa chevelure châtaine. Ce genre de baiser, sincère, sans surprise ou prise de risque, est plutôt rare. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, Sora évite justement de me rouler un patin pareil, surtout en me provocant avec une érection en besoin d'attention.

Doucement, je me sépare de lui, happant ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser, avant de coller mon front au sien. Si ses yeux m'échappent un instant, ils viennent ensuite s'ancrer dans les miens.

« Tu sais que ça fait des semaines, que je crève d'envie de te violer ? »

Il soupire, avant de me foutre un taquet dans la tête.

« T'es nul, comme type. »

« C'est parce que je suis fou de toi. »

Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser, doucement.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien, moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour… pour en être arrivé là, je crois bien que oui. »

Je dois sourire comme un gros débile. Bordel. Et dire que je n'ai pas le droit de-

Je sers les dents, alors que je sens sa main venir masser la bosse déjà bien dure dans mon pantalon – et jetant un coup d'œil à mon amant, je m'amuse à le voir rougir ainsi.

« Tu sais, faudrait que j'enlève mon pantalon et mon- »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, » il râle, avant d'attraper mes lèvres contre les siennes, tandis que je sens ses mains défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise, dans une lenteur frustrante. Bordel, ce gamin change de mes partenaires habituels, y'a pas à dire. Mais je ne peux nier qu'une telle délicatesse… peut rendre ça agréable. Et frustrant. Mais au moins, c'est plus sincère que de se faire enculer en toute brutalité.

Je frissonne en sentant son doigt courir le long de mon torse, pour attraper les boutons de mon jean, les détachant avec un peu plus de maladresse. L'endroit _critique_ le stresse-t-il ? Probablement. Il n'a aucune expérience avec les hommes…

« Sora. Arrête. »

« Je-je t'ai fait mal ? » il bafouille, visiblement perplexe de ma demande. Bon, je le comprends, aussi. Moi qui le menace constamment de mes fantasmes, je lui demande de s'arrêter.

« Non, arrête juste. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, » je murmure, repoussant mon amant, avant d'ôter moi-même mon pantalon, me retrouvant ainsi couvert d'une chemise ouverte, et de mon propre boxer. Mais Sora ne semble pas d'avis à suivre mon idée, attrapant mes cheveux de pleine poigne, pour les tirer sous mon air horrifié.

« Tu me prends pour qui, au juste ? »

« M-mai- Lâche mes cheveux. » Il s'exécute, probablement à mon ton froid. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi brutal ! » je gémis, glissant une main dans ma chevelure argenté. En mettant à part ma délicieuse envie de le tuer… et il grimace, agacé.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai dû aller… » Il rougit brutalement, serrant les dents. Et je m'amuse de son air aussi gêné. « Mince, j'suis carrément allé demander des conseils à… à un ami, et toi, tu- mince, c'est gênant ! T'es qu'un idiot, de toute manière ! Alors _si_ ! _Je_ vais te toucher, _je_ vais te faire jouir, parce que, parce que… » Si je suis touché, j'ai bien envie d'exploser de rire. Bon sang, il est adorable. « J'te déteste, » il gémit, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Pardon, » je dis d'un air amusé, lui caressant la nuque. « Libre à toi de faire tout ce qui te chante. Je m'inquiétais juste. M'enfin, mon érection va se faire douloureuse, si j'attends plus longtemps… »

« T'as qu'à fermer ta gueule, un peu, » il râle, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, mordillant la lèvre tendrement – et sa bouche m'étouffe un gémissement, alors que je sens sa main se glisser dans mon caleçon, attrapant l'objet de ses convoitises. Et bon sang, rien qu'à y sentir ses doigts chauds, légèrement crispés… mais je me ressaisis bien vite, glissant ma main gauche contre sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à amplifier notre baiser, tandis que, de la droite, je m'en vais à attraper son érection, frôlant délicatement le bout pour lui arracher un hoquet de surprise. Et c'est ensemble que nous entamons le chemin du plaisir, l'un à l'autre.

Puis il met fin à notre baiser, se blottissant dans mon cou, alors que nos bras se frôlent d'un mouvement commun – et même s'il n'est pas parfait dans ses gestes, le plaisir me monte rapidement à la tête. Sans compter nos gémissements, malgré que, contenus, ne peuvent que s'échapper de temps à autre, exprimant l'un à l'autre notre plaisir mutuel. Depuis combien de temps j'en avais rêvé, de ce moment-là ? C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Sa maladresse y donne quelque chose… d'excitant. C'est adorable…

« Ca te plaît ? » je lui demande doucement, le sentant trembler contre moi, tandis que sa main libre me lacérait l'épaule – mais je n'en disais rien. Après tout, je lui en avais fait baver bien pire…

« Hn… oui… »

« Hé. »

Je lui oblige à relever la tête, admirant son visage pris dans le plaisir et la gêne. Ses pommettes rougies, ses yeux brillants, son souffle haletant… sans compter ses lèvres si tentatrices, gonflées par le plaisir, par nos baisers. Mais il détourne bien vite le regard, se crispant davantage.

« Je… je vais… »

« Moi aussi. Re… regarde-moi, Sora. »

Mais à peine il relève les yeux, que c'est pour les refermer, rejetant son visage en arrièr, une plainte difficilement contenue s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres – et en sentant ses doigts se crisper sur mon sexe, je le rejoins dans ce plaisir commun, jouissant dans sa main brûlante. Et je le sens s'affaler contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras dans un mouvement un peu brusque. J'aurais pu râler qu'il me foute du sperme partout sur ma chemise, mais je le laisse faire, sa respiration haletante et tremblante ayant raison de moi.

« Tu étais parfait, Sora… » je murmure, quelque peu essoufflé, frottant ma joue contre sa tête.

« C'est ce qu'on dit au débutant, hein ? »

Je souris, l'obligeant à relever la tête de ma main saine, pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« T'as le résultat de ta performance entre tes doigts, » je lâche contre ses lèvres – mais il soupire, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« T'es dégueulasse. » Il écarquille soudainement les yeux, l'air confus. « Ta chemise ! J'suis désolé… »

Je ne réponds pas – de toute manière, ça se lave, une chemise. En parlant de se laver…

« On prend notre douche ensemble ? »

Il me jette un regard qui veut tout dire. Dans une moue dépitée, je me dirige seule vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Ooouh mais c'est qu'il est long ce chapitre XD Bon, je ne sais pas si la petite scène vous plaira, mais moi-même j'ai été déstabilisée par la branlette à deux, en me demandant « je décris quoi ? Le ressenti ou la pratique ? » et pardon, mais j'ai abrégé. La branlette, c'est pas mon point fort dans les yaois (je suis plus basée sodomisation quoi. J'suis désolée, j'ai pas de teub, j'peux pas m'im-… euh, bref, bref. :3) Le ressenti viendra pour un lemon que je vous promets bien meilleur.

Certes, je vais le dire, les personnages vont changer – ou se calmer, du moins. Riku a enfin eu ce qu'il désirait, et Sora, hm… il est pas cernable, ce gars. J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il va devenir, mais ça risque d'être un peu gros (voir exagéré), mais ça expliquerait certaines choses. Cette histoire, c'est du feeling tout le long, je n'ai RIEN prévu, et je crois que c'est une belle connerie, maintenant, pour trouver la réponse à toutes les petites questions qui se soulèvent dans l'histoire XD M'enfin, c'est la première fois que j'en avance une autant. Le feeling aurait du bon ? (habituellement, j'ai au moins le plan précis des caractères en tête, et la fin de l'histoire… et deux ou trois choses importantes à faire se passer. Là, nada. "Et si j'écrivais un truc en rapport avec mon rêve ? Aller. On va foutre Sora et Riku, parce qu'ils sont mignons, et on laisse aller !")  
C'est comme l'histoire entre Riku et la directrice (oops, on dit proviseur pour un lycée, pardon… oui, je suis au lycée depuis deux ans, et je ne le savais pas). J'n'ai AUCUNE idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer ! Riku me fait des cachoteries, le salaud. Donc là encore, soit ça restera mystère, soit je trouverai quelque chose de bien crasseux pour vous faire vomir vos tripes. Je m'égare.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, je vous embrasse (de partout), même sur les yeux !


	11. Jour 48

Jour 48 – 00h28

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Au sursaut qu'il fait, il ne m'a, apparemment, pas entendu arriver. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel ténébreux, dont la pluie s'écoulait dans un bruit rassurant. Les orages eux-mêmes m'avaient réveillé – et ne sentant pas la douce présence de Sora contre moi, j'étais partie le chercher un peu partout – toilettes, couloirs… pour, au final, décidé de sortir prendre l'air.

Pourquoi prendre l'air à une heure pareille ? Parce que la pluie est assez rare, et qu'à une heure aussi tardive, je trouve ça agréable, à écouter, à sentir – cette odeur douce d'humidité…

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

… il est sorti pour un cauchemar ? Je m'assois à côté de lui, grimaçant en sentant l'eau infiltrer mon boxer. (**nda** : oui il est à moitié à poils) De toute manière, le mal est fait… mais quel con aussi, quelle idée de s'assoir où c'est trempé ?! Alors que je lève la main pour le frapper, il m'attrape le bras, le glissant de lui-même dans sa nuque, pour, finalement, se blottir contre moi. Bordel, ça fait peur. Qu'il ait pu prévoir mon mouvement. Pas qu'il se blottisse contre moi, hein.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'assoir. »

« Pourquoi tu sors dehors pour un cauchemar, aussi ? T'aurais pu me réveiller. »

« Genre. Tu dis ça, mais- »

« C'était quoi, ton cauchemar ? »

Il ne me répond pas immédiatement. Il se love davantage contre moi, pris d'un frisson de froid – du moins, je suppose. Il est à moitié trempé, et est en train de me fait subir le même sort en me collant comme ça.

« On ne sortira jamais d'ici vivant, Riku. »

… je me mords la lèvre, sans vraiment trop savoir quoi répondre. J'arrivais à ma dernière année d'étude. Me laissera-t-on réellement sortir d'ici, si je survivais ? Mes vacances d'été, je n'ai jamais pu les passer avec ma famille, ou bien même des amis. Non, j'avais eu droit à un petit logement, à proximité du lycée, sans être autorisé à le quitter réellement. M'enfin, il n'y avait pas tellement de mal à ça : je n'étais pas prêt à retourner dans un monde normal, avec des gens normaux, après ce que j'avais vécu. Puis, les repas étaient sympas. J'avais une télé, des jeux-vidéos, de quoi lire, m'occuper, quoi. Et, au pire, comme contacts sociaux, j'avais droit aux professeurs, et à la femme de ménage qui passait de temps en temps. Bien sympathique.

Mais, si je survivais ? Aurais-je droit à ce traitement toute ma vie ? Contraint dans mes mouvements, mes choix, mon avenir ?

Nous n'existions plus, dans le monde normal. Même si nous y revenons, clamant notre retour, que dirait les autorités ? Nous croiraient-ils seulement ? Nos parents nous reconnaîtraient-ils ? Du moins, étaient-ils toujours vivants ?

J'y avais déjà réfléchi. Et tout revenait à me faire penser que la liberté était un mot qui n'avait plus de sens, ici. Depuis un bon moment, je m'étais fait à l'idée que ma famille était probablement morte, et que le nœud qui nous bloquait dans ce monde de malheur ne se dénouerait jamais.

Je soupire, avant d'attraper la main de Sora dans la mienne.

« Non. Ça a un rapport avec ton rêve ? »

« On est bien, ici. »

On est bien ? Tu trembles de froid, abruti. Mais je ne dis rien. Parce qu'au fond, je pense la même chose. Même si la douceur d'un lit pourrait être plus attrayante, cette sensation d'être seuls, dans ce paysage sombre et menaçant… et pourtant, si agréable… ça donnait quelque chose d'attirant.

« Ça fait longtemps, que tu es là ? »

« Assez. Riku ? »

« Hm ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Je m'exécute – mais à peine le geste est fait, que ses mains glacées attrapent mon visage. Et maladroitement, ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les miennes dans un doux baiser – et sans se séparer de moi, il s'assied sur mes genoux, humidifiant ma bouche de sa langue taquine. Je ferme les yeux, répondant de son acte – mais à peine j'esquisse un mouvement, qu'il se sépare de moi.

Et ses yeux azurs sondent mon regard, avec une attention que je ne parviens à saisir.

« Euh… ça va ? »

« Épouse-moi. »

…

…

Heeeeeeeeeein ?

Il cligne des yeux, comme pour attendre une réponse. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Rester calme. Hn.

Ses doigts glissent le long de ma mâchoire, pour se poser sur mes épaules. Et il secoue négativement la tête.

« Je veux qu'on vive comme un véritable couple. Je t'aime, alors je… »

… il a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Putain, heureusement qu'il fait sombre, parce que, vu le rythme qu'a pris mon cœur, mes joues doivent être tout simplement cramoisies.

Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Comme ça. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de journal intime, sérieux ? Pour faire plein de cœurs, pour dire que je suis amoureux, et toutes les conneries de ce genre. Ah, des fois, j'aimerais être une petite fille…

« Euh, Riku ? »

« Ah, j't'écoutais plus… tu m'aimes vraim- »

Mais je m'interromps. Même si c'est trop tard. Le sourire cru de Sora me le confirme aisément.

« Ça te fait tant d'effet ? »

« Hn. C'est perturbant. Surtout de ta part, en fait. »

« Il faut bien. Alors ? Tu acceptes ? »

Je grimace. Bon sang, c'est quoi son délire ?

« T'as fumé quelque chose ? Non, parce que- »

« T'avais qu'à m'écouter ! » il me rétorque, d'un air énervé. « J'veux juste qu'on vive comme on aurait dû. En dehors de ce lycée, je l'aurais fait. Je- je veux me lier avec toi d'une manière officielle. Vu que, merci, je ne pourrais jamais demander une gonzesse en mariage comme- »

« Et si t'acceptais de coucher avec moi d'abord, non ? Tu serais prêt à t'engager, mais pas à écarter tes cuisses ? »

« … jamais tu ne te tenteras au romantisme et à la douceur ? »

Je souris, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Okay, ça va. J'accepte. Même si je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça pourrait changer. »

« On pourra être enterré ensemble, » il murmure, tentant une fine ironie dans sa voix tremblante. Mais non. Malgré le petit sourire qui orne ses lèvres, ses paroles sont bien trop cruelles. Trop réelles. … merde. Je sens l'angoisse m'écraser littéralement, alors que les yeux de Sora se remplissent de larmes. Et qu'il s'effondre dans mes bras, secoué de sanglots. L'ambiance vient de basculer brusquement.

Alors c'était ça, son rêve ?

J'y vois flou. J'ai le cœur compressé. Putain. Je le serre dans mes bras, l'obligeant à se blottir contre moi, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux. Comme pour rassurer un gosse effrayé.

Un gosse qui aurait peur de l'orage, seul, sous la pluie abrupt.

Et je ferme les yeux, laissant couler mes propres larmes le long de mes joues, étreignant douloureusement son corps tremblant. Parce que je crois que, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me rassurer.

Jour 48 – 09h13

« Je suis désolé. Mille fois désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je- »

Hn… sa voix anxieuse le matin, c'n'est pas vraiment le meilleur réveil. Ni même ce regard surpris, alors que j'ai collé ma main contre sa bouche, pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Non, sérieux, 'faut pas abuser.

« Tu t'excuses de quoi, au juste ? »

« Pour cette nuit. Je- »

« Oh, tu me casses les couilles de bon matin pour ça ? » Il ne me répond pas, perplexe de ma réaction quelque peu violente. Dans un léger sourire, je glisse ma main sur ses omoplates, de sorte à l'attirer contre moi. « Fais pas cette tête. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« N-non… j'étais bouleversé de mon rêve, et j'me suis- » Je l'embrasse, l'obligeant de se fait à se taire – parce que, franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. L'entendre déblatérer à ce sujet, alors que mes neurones ne sont pas encore tout à fait connectés, non merci. Mais il me repousse, une expression agacée attisant son regard bleu. Et pas qu'un peu. Rien qu'à voir ça, je me laisse aller à un sourire moqueur. « Arrête de m'interrompre, oui ! … oh, puis zut, j'n'ai plus envie de te parler. J'vais déjeuner. … tu pourrais me lâcher, _s'il te plaît_ ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Y'a d'autres choses, qu'on peut faire, sans parler. » Je caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres, observant son visage rougissant – de colère, de gêne, je n'en sais rien. « Avec la bouche. Les doigts. Ou… » Je lui vole un doux baiser, laissant fuir ma main jusqu'à son torse nu. « Autre chose. »

« P-peut-être. Mais sinon, tu as TES doigts. Ta bouche aussi, si t'y arrives. » Il dégage ma main sans la moindre once d'hésitation, avant de s'exhaler du lit – et je l'observe enfiler à la va vite son pantalon de la veille, et un T-shirt fraichement cueilli sur mon étagère. Qui lui va, genre, deux fois trop grand. « Ne vois pas ça comme un quelconque signe, j'ai la flemme de prendre un des miens. A toute, si tu me rejoins. »

Et il sort de la chambre, en claquant la porte.

Bon, d'accord. Un coup il s'en veut, et ensuite il **m**'en veut. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait !

Quoi que. J'ai esquivé le sujet, quant à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tout simplement parce que, moi aussi, j'ai craqué. M'enfin, au fond, ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a réveillé, aussi.

Qu'importe. J'aimerais juste oublier ça, pour l'instant. Mais bon, si Sora a décidé de m'en tenir compte… je ne peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

Je sursaute, alors que la porte s'ouvre en fracas, avant de se refermer tout aussi brutalement. Et à la grimace agacée de Sora, j'ai l'étrange sensation que je vais me faire tuer.

« Mh. » Ou pas. Il enlève juste son- **mon** T-shirt, qu'il me balance à la figure, pour se diriger vers son armoire. « Si Demyx te demande si on a couché ensemble, réponds oui, et tu pourras mourir pour me toucher. Compris ? »

« C'est quoi alors, ces griffures, dans ton dos ? » je demande, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Même si, franchement, je me demande d'où elles viennent. Il soupire, avant de revêtir un haut rouge à manche courte.

« C'est toi. »

« … je ne me rappelle pas qu'on est couchés ensemble. Si ? »

« … si c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre, j'crois qu'tu vas devoir t'abstenir un bon moment. » Je ne relève pas, l'interrogeant du regard. Il fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« C'est toi. Cette nuit. Quand j'ai voulu m'lever pisser, t'as pas voulu me laisser partir. Sauf que t'y as été assez violemment. »

… ah. J'ai rêvé de quoi, déjà, cette nuit ?... Je ne sais même plus. M'enfin, le pauvre.

« Tu veux que j'te soigne ? »

« Déjà fait. Quand j'ai pu aller pisser. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Pour le coup, il m'a l'air tout, tout, sauf d'humeur, en fait.

« Sora. » Il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Je me relève doucement – pour éviter, de grâce, ces fameux vertiges –, puis je glisse mes mains contre ses joues. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Sincèrement ? »

… ouah. Il détourne les yeux, ses joues virant d'une jolie couleur pourpre. Bordel, il est adorable.

« Et dire qu'au début, tu n'voulais pas de moi. Et maintenant, tu viens me faire un caprice pour me réclamer des mots d'amour ? » Je souris, avant de l'obliger à tourner la tête vers moi. Mais son regard n'en devient que plus courroucé. « Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

« Mh. »

Quelle attitude convaincue.

« Arrête de bouder, un peu. » J'attrape son menton entre deux doigts, avant de déposer brièvement mes lèvres contre les siennes, cherchant d'un coup de langue s'il accepterait d'approfondir ce baiser. Mais à sa bouche close, je comprends qu'il n'en veut pas plus. Ah, j'attends encore le jour où, de nouveau, il viendra m'offrir ses lèvres avec une passion luxurieuse… aah… des fois, j'ai l'impression que ce fameux jour ne viendra jamais. « Bon, si j't'appelle mon ange, tu m'fais un sourire ? »

Il se mord la lèvre – et à ce comportement, je crains comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Surtout vu la manière dont ses yeux brillent. Et il me serre dans ses bras – une étreinte que je lui rends en bien plus tendre. Il blottit son visage contre ma clavicule, m'arrachant une protestation alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair.

« A charge de revanche. » … quel connard. « Ça fait mal, hein ? »

« Hn. De ta part, ça me ferait presque bander. » Je glisse ma main vers mon pantalon, frôlant expressément l'entrejambe de mon amant, que je sens se raidir à ce contact. « Aaah, je crois que- »

« Imbécile ! » il proteste, s'écartant légèrement de moi, libérant de ce fait mon dos endolori. « Tu cherches, en plus ! »

« Bien sûr ! Il faut bien que je provoque- » Mais je m'interromps – parce que, à la vue de son air désespérément agacé, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'aller plus loin. « J'aime pas, te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« J'sais pas. J'crois que j'ai faim. »

Et il se force d'un léger sourire, même si, je le sens clairement, il en a sur le cœur. Mais quoi ? C'est bien la question que je me pose.

* * *

OULAAH C'EST COURT ! Vilaine Tekesuta D : Ahem, qu'importe. De toute manière, le chapitre 10 était long, et le 12 le sera encore plus, je pense. Genre avec du _ , puisque l'amour se tire tout l'temps…_ euh, enfin non, c'est pas trop le sujet. (**Ycare**, n'hésitez pas à écouter ses musiques, ce type est un amour à la voix, visuellement parlant aussi – des mimiques trooop craquantes quoi !) M'enfin sinon, oui, pour vos beaux yeux, je vais vous pondre un lemon. En parlant de pondre, je veux des poussins ! (il est 05 :12 à l'heure où j'écris ça, pardon, je vais me coucher)

Bref, donc au final, l'histoire… avance ? La relation de Sora et Riku. Je ne donne plus beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire (cinq je pense), mais pour ceux qui ont apprécié, j'en ai une autre en cours, THE LEGACY OF THE SOUL, toujours avec notre petit couple en protagoniste, dans un fond d'AkuRoku ! (qui continuera en octobre je pense) Et une deuxième se fera, beaucoup plus glauque que celle-ci. Toujours des P.O.V de Riku, moins vulgaires je pense xD Et dans le domaine du on-comprend-rien-de-ce-qu'il-se-passe. (genre pire que l'attitude de Sora !) mais toujours un dénouement sur la fin, bien entendu ( :

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me laissent des reviews, je vous embrasse de partout où vous voulez !


	12. Jour 59

**LEMON!**

Jour 59 – 17h42

« Non, non, et non. »

Je souris devant la grimace atterrée que Sora affiche. Non, parce que se faire refuser ainsi de l'aide par Demyx, ce n'est pas vraiment courant – et pour le coup, je l'en remercie. Sérieusement, ce petit traître préfère passer la soirée en compagnie de ce chieur et sa copine, qu'avec moi.

« Mais… » Il se mord la lèvre, avant de me lancer un regard mauvais. « Xion ? »

« J'n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires. Mais je ne suis pas contr- aïe ! » Et elle lui rend le coup en… dix fois plus fort ? Pauvre Demyx… « J'vais t'apprendre à frapper les filles ! »

« Sora restera avec Riku, c'est tout, » il lâche avec une grimace de douleur. « T'es cinglée comme fille. »

« Au fait, Sora. Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point de passer la soirée avec moi ? »

Ah, oui, parce que nous avons une soirée de libre, les cours étant abolis le lendemain. Mais le mieux, c'est que cette soirée était une des seules de l'année où nous pouvions gambader tranquillement – excepté les fameux couloirs extérieurs. Ce fameux couloir où de pauvres innocents se font embarquer sur leur passage…

M'enfin, c'est Halloween, pour être plus exact. Et si dans le monde extérieur, on en profite pour se faire peur, ici, c'est réellement la communion aux morts. Tranquillité, silence… certains peuvent prier si ça leur chante. Moi, personnellement, j'veux bien en bénéficier pour m'_amuser_ avec mon amant, qui ne le voit pas du même œil, apparemment.

« Mauvais pressentiment. »

« Quoi ? Tu serais prêt à m'abandonner sur les bases d'un pressentiment ? »

« Aah… disons que je te connais, Riku. »

« Hum, donc tu refuses une nuit d'amour avec moi ? Je ne serai pas éternellement patient, tu sais. » Je me rapproche « dangereusement » de lui, glissant mes mains sur ses hanches. Il ferme les yeux dans une moue agacée. « Tu préfères avoir une première fois douce, ou violente ? »

« Parce que Sora est toujours puceau ?! » s'étonne Xion – et je sens mon petit ami se tendre.

« Hn. Violente. »

« Vraiment ? » Je souris, avant d'attraper ses fesses, pour le soulever contre moi, son cou brûlant à hauteur de mes lèvres. Mais aux mains qui claquent contre mes joues, je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette vue si attirante. « Tu vas le regretter, _chéri_ ! »

Il enfonce ses talons dans mes reins, tentant vainement de se dégager – et malgré le rire amusé de Xion, Demyx me touche l'épaule, comme dans l'espoir d'intervenir. Mais raté : la porte de la chambre n'étant qu'à trois pas, j'y embarque mon petit ami – qui, en contrepartie de sa fougue, serre l'emprise de ses jambes sur moi.

« ARRÊTE ! »

Mais son cri est étouffé aux autres par la porte se fermant d'un coup – et j'y plaque mon amant, lui arrachant un gémissement mélangeant la douleur et la détresse. Et en levant les yeux vers lui, je peux y voir clairement un sourire, malgré ses yeux pétillant de larmes. Doucement, je l'embrasse – et il donne un coup de coude dans la porte, alors que la poignée s'abaisse au même moment. Mais le poids de Sora et ma pression la bloque aisément.

« Tu as été parfait, » je murmure, le lâchant enfin, passant une main sur sa joue brûlante. Oui, parce qu'on a voulu jouer un petit tour à Demyx. Tellement naïf… mais l'attitude de Sora me sort de mes pensées - je fronce les sourcils en sentant la gêne dont il faisait preuve. « Euh, ça va ? »

Il me regarde un instant, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« J'crois que j'ai une érection. »

« Tu _crois_ ? » je répète, posant un peu brusquement ma main sur son entrejambe… qui, oui, est apparemment réveillé. Il se décale dans un grognement, m'attrapant le bras… probablement pour m'éviter de recommencer ? Mais j'en ai un autre. Puis j'ai des pieds, aussi. Enfin, bref. « C'est d'imaginer ce que j'aurais pu te faire ? »

« Tu crois que Demyx et Xion sont par- »

« C'est fou, mais je t'ai à ma merci, » j'observe, lui glissant la clef sous les yeux. « On continue notre petite scène, ou tu préfères te faire plaisir… seul ? »

Il est plus rouge que jamais. Il est trop adorable…

« Je- … hn. Ok. Sans prendre en compte le contexte. » … il… a accepté ? « Et seulement si tu as des préservatifs. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Il s'inquiète de ça, alors qu'on est condamnés ? A moins que ça soit au niveau du confort après le sexe – mais rapidement, je m'ôte tout ça de l'esprit. J'n'ai pas de préservatifs, et hors de question que je rate une occasion pareille. Au pire, je ne pense pas être malade.

« J'n'en ai pas, » je lâche, étreignant ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. « C'est bien mieux sans…(1) »

« P'tin… » Il serre les dents, avant de me pousser en direction de mon lit, avec une certaine hargne. Pas de l'envie, de la colère, je dirais. « T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit aussi bon que tu le vantes. »

« Promis, » je murmure, avant de l'attraper par les reins, l'attirant contre moi – mais à peine mes lèvres frôlent les siennes, qu'il m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le lit, me laissant à ma surprise.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que _tu_ vas tout gérer, » il dit, apparemment agacé. Et s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes cuisses, sa bouche vient se lier à la mienne, quelque peu brutalement. Et c'est enfin qu'il délie sa mâchoire, pour me laisser le plaisir de sentir de nouveau sa langue contre la mienne, se rencontrant dans une branlée de douces saveurs. Le plaisir, l'envie, la luxure…

Je m'attarde sur ce baiser si rare, si précieux, profitant de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus de notre danse – j'accroche mes mains à sa nuque, tandis que les siennes manquent de m'arracher le T-shirt. Mais qu'importe. J'adore ça. J'adore sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, de sa langue, cette douce maladresse qu'il mêle à sa brutalité – et j'y prends un plaisir malsain. Mon corps entier le réclame – il en réclame davantage.

Sora finit par me repousser, les joues pivoines et le souffle haletant. Et pourtant, un fin sourire illumine ses lèvres gonflées de notre baiser.

J'y passe un doigt à la commissure, attrapant son regard brûlant. Et même si un brin d'angoisse semble y résider, j'y perçois des sentiments réciproques aux miens. Je lui souris, tendrement, l'embrassant là où j'avais précédemment posé mon doigt.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu avances ? » je murmure, m'avançant de doux baiser vers son oreille, jusqu'à en attraper sa lobe – et contre mon corps, je le sens pris d'un frisson.

« Hn… »

J'aime cette sensibilité qu'il a – le sentir réagir à la moindre caresse… je ferme les yeux, blottissant mon visage dans sa nuque, respirant la douce odeur sucrée qui émane de sa peau. J'en ai la tête qui tourne…

« Tu… tu vas t'endormir ? »

« C'est moi, où il y a une connotation d'espoir ? » je demande, m'écartant de lui de sorte à pouvoir sonder le bleu de ses yeux. « De toute manière, c'est trop tard. Tu es à moi, » je déclare, détachant clairement mes syllabes – mais pour une fois, il ne me paraît pas plus effrayé que ça. De l'anxiété… et un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans compter ses joues cramoisies… Aah, c'est mal, de le trouver aussi craquant. « J'n'ai plus envie d'attendre, » je murmure, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, glissant mes mains jusqu'à son entrejambe. Je sens un frisson d'excitation, alors que je le sens se tendre à ce simple contact. Bon Dieu…

« D-doucement, hein ? »

« Tu crois que là, je ne le suis pas ? » je grogne, détachant son jean, le lui glissant jusqu'en bas des fesses. Son joli boxer noir m'arrache un sourire – ou du moins, la belle érection qu'il y laisse paraître.

« Arrête de regarder ! »

« Je regarde si je veux. Je peux toucher, aussi, » je murmure, appuyant la paume de ma main contre son entre-jambe, effectuant un léger massage. Je me penche carrément sur lui, dégageant son T-shirt de ma main libre, pour venir embrasser son ventre délicieux. Son ventre, duquel je décide de partir à la découverte – et frôlant son nombril de ma langue, je m'avance légèrement vers lui, abandonnant son érection, pour mieux prendre mon appui.

« Riku… »

Une voix plaintive, et exceptionnellement agacée. J'adore ça. J'adore aussi le sentir s'agiter de son malaise, sous moi. J'adore Sora, en fait.

« Oh, des tétons ! » j'observe, en attrapant un délicatement entre mes doigts, levant les yeux vers lui. Mais la vue qu'il m'offre me surprend – il a carrément mis un coussin sur sa tête. Pour étouffer ses gémissements ?

Je délaisse son corps tout frêle, pour glisser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, l'obligeant à dégager ce coussin de son visage. Et m'installant à sa hauteur, je lui vole un rapide baiser.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression de faire l'amour à un coussin. Je veux voir ton visage. »

« Et si j'ai envie d'être un coussin ? »

J'esquisse une grimace, avant de lui arracher son bien des mains, et de le jeter au loin contre le mur.

« Tu peux plus ! »

Malgré son air surpris, un sourire perce son visage. Et si l'inquiétude plane toujours sur son expression, ses traits me paraissent un peu plus détendus. Il m'attire contre lui, m'offrant d'un baiser chaste ses lèvres.

« Idiot. T'es qu'un idiot… » Second baiser – et il joue avec moi, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres, les léchant, pour les retirer dans un esprit de provocation. Je sens un frisson de parcourir, alors que ses doigts frôlent maladroitement mon bas ventre, pour s'accrocher d'un geste déterminé à mon pantalon. « Enlève-le. »

Le gros novice en la matière, hein ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant. Mais je m'exécute – parce que, de toute manière, je m'impatiente. Et plus j'attendrai, moins je parviendrai à être doux. Donc…

Je lui enlève délicatement son boxer, libérant son érection – et à entendre son soupir… je sais pas.

« J'vais y aller, » je murmure, attrapant la vaseline pour m'en induire les doigts – et je souris à son regard effaré. « TU préfères que je fasse sans ? » Il ne répond pas. « Sora… fais-moi confiance. Okay ? »

Il hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre, avant de se redresser, glissant ses bras dans ma nuque. Et si nos regards se croisent rapidement, nos lèvres terminent cette rencontre – et je le laisse prendre le dessus, frôlant de mes doigts l'intérieur de sa cuisse – et je frissonne en sentant ses doigts se crisper sur mon haut.

« Ça va être bizarre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Après, tu deviendras accro à ça… » Sans manquer à frôler sa peau fragile, je me dirige vers le point de non retour – et contre moi, je le sens se retenir désespérément. Sa mâchoire crispée – tout son corps, en fait. « Par contre, si tu ne te détends pas, ça va faire mal, » je déclare, avant d'y faire entrer un doigt – ce qui lui arrache un frisson, que je sens clairement.

« C'est… hn… »

Mon impatience me fait défaut – je n'attends pas vraiment avant d'en enfiler un second, mouvant doucement mes doigts, pour préparer le terrain. Ce plaisir malsain que je prends à le sentir trembler contre moi… je me mords la lèvre, me faisant force pour ne pas le brutaliser. Il n'en aurait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais basculé en arrière, pour le culbuter jusqu'au sang, s'il le fallait.

Mais pas avec lui.

« Ça va ? »

« C'te question… »

Je souris – et j'enfonce davantage mes doigts – assez brutalement pour le faire gémir, en tout cas.

« A-arrête ! Retire-les ! »

« Parce que ça te fait mal ? »

Il ne répond rien – mais j'exécute ses ordres malgré tout, l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit, lui retirant au passage son pantalon et boxer, n'ayant pas passé le cap des genoux. Et mon propre boxer aussi, ça serait une bonne idée.

Je glisse mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les lui écartant doucement. Mon cœur cogne douloureusement, contre ma poitrine. L'excitation, mais une certaine angoisse, aussi.

« Merde, c'est pas l'moment… » je maugrée à moi-même, avant de me poster contre lui – et attrapant son pénis d'une main, je guide ma propre érection vers une source de plaisir, qui sera un bon moment douleur pour lui. Et lentement, je pénètre dans cet antre brûlant, ma main tentant un bref réconfort en soulageant son érection. Mais sa plainte est bien un écho de sa souffrance.

« C'est… Riku… ça fait… » Sa voix est tremblante – et ses larmes me prennent le cœur l'espace d'un instant. Mais la chaleur de son corps vient bien rapidement essuyer mes remords – et sans même lui demander, j'enchaîne des vas et viens doux, autant à l'intérieur de lui que sur son érection humide. « Merde, arr-… hn… »

« Sora… » Je me penche vers lui, m'enfonçant davantage – et malgré les larmes qui inondent ses joues, il se force à esquisser un fin sourire. Qui ressemble plutôt à une grimace, mais bon. « Viens. »

Un peu brutalement, il m'attrape dans ses bras pour se redresser – et ses lèvres viennent épouser dans cette même hargne les miens, sa langue refusant quelconque domination. Vraiment ?

Je donne un coup de rein plus violent, étouffant sa plainte contre mes lèvres. Et je ne m'arrête pas là. Je continue, me laissant envahir par ce divin plaisir que de coucher avec la personne que j'aime – et qu'importe sa douleur. Ce sont ses gémissements de plaisir, que je veux entendre. Du plaisir, de l'envie…

Je butte contre lui, en lui, accélérant la cadence, me laissant prendre dans la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau – ma tête me tourne agréablement. Ma main abandonne son érection, attrapant ses hanches pour atteindre quelque chose de plus profond, de meilleur que cette douleur qui doit l'envahir.

« Aah… Ri… Riku… »

« Tu me lacères le dos, imbécile… » je souffle, haletant. Et je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu – ou alors il n'en a rien à foutre. Mais qu'importe – de toute manière, c'est _lui_ qui marchera comme un canard, demain.

« Hn ! Ahwaa- ce… c'était- aah ! »

J'adore l'entendre se plaindre de cette manière – même si la douleur le traverse toujours des larmes qui coulent, sa gorge en libère un son bien meilleur… mon cœur va exploser.

« Hm… »

Sensible, bruyant… de quoi m'achever. Bordel…

Je calme le rythme – parce que je sens clairement qu'il ne va plus tenir très longtemps. Si ce n'est son orifice qui se crispe ainsi – moi aussi, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

« Rik-u… Je vais… »

« Sora… »

Il lève ses yeux humides vers moi – et j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes, malgré que nos bouches se joignent à une plainte commune, atteignant le paroxysme ensemble, sa semence brûlante sur mon ventre.

Et c'est tremblant et essoufflé que je me sépare de mon amant, l'attrapant dans mes bras dans un geste tendre, beaucoup plus tendre que l'acte précédent.

Il tente un sourire, qui se termine dans une grimace hésitante.

« Quand on jouit… sur un sentiment de douleur… c'est du masochisme ? » Je le regarde, surpris. Et il rigole – quoi que gêné. « Oublie. »

« Je n'oublierai rien. »

Rien du tout...

* * *

(1) J'n'encourage pas le sexe sans préservatif, loin de là. Ici, on est dans un contexte « je vais mourir demain », donc ce n'est pas pareil ! Au contraire, la capote est indispensable pour éviter les bébés, les MST, et le sperme qui vous coule entre les cuisses.

Bref, j'viens de finir le chapitre, il est 04 : 50 et je suis… capoute. Bah ouais maintenant ma mère m'oblige à me lever tôt u.u 'comprenez c'bientôt la rentrée.

Merci pour les reviews, toussa, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça m'encourage à continuer :3


	13. FIN

_Je me suis souvent imaginé une fin. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle soit de la sorte. Pas vraiment._

_En fait, tout c'est déroulé ce matin – il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures. On était dimanche. On n'avait pas cours. Sora m'a réveillé d'un baiser, avant de se glisser hors du lit, probablement pour aller prendre sa douche. J'avais un sourire débile, aux lèvres. Je me disais que j'étais enfin heureux. Que j'avais enfin trouvé de quoi._

_Et c'était vrai. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir autant peiné à entretenir une telle relation avec lui. Ni de lui avoir accordé ma confiance. J'en étais – et je le suis, comme je le serai, toujours – éperdument amoureux._

_Mais il y a cette fameuse fin, celle qui vient pour tout te rafler. Celle qui, dans un sourire, fait devenir réalité tes cauchemars les plus sombres. Jamais, et je dis bien, jamais je n'aurais pensé la voir, la directrice, dans un contexte pareil._

_La scène, précisément…_

« Non. » J'esquisse un fin sourire. Toujours ce même ton bourru quand je veux m'amuser un peu avec mon adorable amant… « Non, et non. Ne cherche pas. »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi égoïste ? » je grogne, l'embrassant doucement. « J'ai envie de toi, moi ! »

« Pas maintenant. »

C'était sec, direct. Mais je passe rapidement outre la surprise, haussant les épaules. Peut-être ce soir sera-t-il plus d'avis à ce que nous fassions plus que de s'échanger des simples regards ? Ah… moi qui voulais profiter de mon dimanche pour le cajoler bien comme il faut. En fait, je pensais qu'il aimerait le sexe jusqu'à m'en demander tous les jours : mais c'est le contraire qui c'est produit. Même s'il aime bien, c'est **lui** qui décide quand – et surtout, où – nous couchons ensemble… en somme, pas souvent. Vraiment pas souvent.

« Sora… »

Il soupire, malgré le fin sourire qui vient orner ses lèvres – et il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'offrant un bref baiser. Je pose mes mains sur ses reins, mais il me repousse rapidement. Raah, il veut vraiment me torturer, aujourd'hui ? Je grimace devant son regard agacé.

« Pas pl- … Riku, lâche moi. »

Sa voix, froide, me fout des frissons d'angoisse – et je lui obéis sans plus tarder, avant de suivre son regard. Et de nouveau, je regarde mon amant, pâle comme un linge. Ni lui, ni moi, n'avions entendu la porte s'ouvrir. S'ouvrir sur la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ici – et non, ce n'est pas le fantôme de Kairi. Pire. La directrice de ce fichu établissement, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans ses orbites.

« J'ai accepté de laisser passer certaines limites, mais pas à ce que tu te laisses tomber dans _ça_, Sora. »

Je me mords la lèvre, m'éloignant davantage de mon protégé, jetant un regard étonné à cette folle. Mais, de moi, elle n'en a rien à foutre. Ce n'est que Sora. Uniquement lui. Ses yeux déments fixés sur lui, prêts à le dévorer à la moindre riposte. Je n'ose même pas m'interposer – j'ai comme la sensation que notre proximité est une agression, et ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Il baisse la tête, avant de la secouer négativement.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu ne viendras plus me voir, c'est ça ? Tu n'en as que pour lui. Je t'ai autorisé à rentrer dans ce putain de jeu, Sora. Ah, oui, Riku. Pourquoi ne pas t'avouer toute la vérité ? »

Je fronce les sourcils – mais Sora ne relève rien, et s'assoit simplement sur le lit. Signe d'une discussion longue ? Ennuyeuse ?

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Tu es bien naïf. » Je ne réponds rien, jetant un coup d'œil à mon amant – dont je vois clairement les larmes rouler sur les joues. Mon cœur s'emballe, à cette vision – et qu'importe la tension que la directrice porte sur nous, je vais m'assoir auprès de lui, glissant ma main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment trop quoi faire… « Tu crois que Sora t'a connu de quelle manière ? Par un simple hasard ? »

« Bah… il m'a vaguem- »

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à répondre. Sora m'a demandé de rejoindre ce lycée, volontairement. C'est grâce à lui, que tu es resté en vie, l'an dernier. Et c'est à cause de lui, que tu es encore là aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? »

C'est quoi, cette mascarade, encore ?

« Ferme-la. Il voulait à tout prix t'y retrouver. Il t'a manipulé. Depuis le premier jour, il s'est joué de toi. A force de t'observer, de te voir agir avec Terra ainsi, il a appris ton comportement. » Sora sanglote pour de bon. Il tremble, aussi. Et sa main s'est évadée de la mienne pour rejoindre son visage trempé. « Il a testé les limites de ton comportement aveugle et ridiculement amoureux en sacrifiant Kairi de sa propre volonté. » Il y a cette envie de ne pas y croire. Mais mon cœur bat douloureusement. Sora, pourquoi tu ne la démens pas ? J'ai presque envie de le lui demander. De le supplier. Mais mes yeux restent fixés dans ceux de la directrice. Si la rage semble l'avoir quittée, un sentiment de bien-être me laisse la nausée. C'est des conneries. C'est n'importe quoi. On s'est rencontrés par pur hasard, à la rentrée. J'en suis tombé amoureux. C'est moi qui l'aie emmerdé, pas lui. « C'est comme cette histoire de survivant. En réalité, tu es l'unique, Riku. D'année en année, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tu dois ta vie à Sora. »

Sora… je ferme les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de tomber. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vexen avait raison de me dire de me méfier de lui ? Non. Non.

Ce n'est pas possible.

« Une branlée de conneries. »

« Non… c'est… »

« Sora… »

« C'est – c'est réel… mais… je t'aime tellem- tellement… je… »

J'entends un déclic. Je lève la tête. Un flingue.

« Je veux que tu me rendes mon fils, Riku. »

J'ai entendu Sora crier. Et tout s'est terminé.

* * *

J'ai conclu le tout sur Zeromancer, "My Little Tragedy", ça convient bien, ahem.

Cette fin est affreusement courte, horrible, même, je suis désolée. Peut-être dur à comprendre.  
En réalité, Sora est le fils de la directrice - il est tombé amoureux de Riku, et a tout fait pour le protéger jusqu'au bout, pour le rejoindre et s'en approprier, au final. Vexen était probablement au courant, bien qu'il envisageait la relation des deux assez sérieusement...  
Au final, on peut considérer que Sora s'est sacrifié pour Riku, étant donné que, une fois dans le lycée, on ne peut plus en sortir vivant. Sauf que sa mère tenant beaucoup à lui, elle ne va finalement pas supporter la séparation, et va donc tuer Riku de ses propres mains, sous les yeux de Sora - incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Dommage, hein ? (et pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé les démons ? Peut-être pour le plaisir de le tuer de ses mains)  
C'est un peu galère, en fait. Au début, j'avais prévu une fin qu'ils crèvent normalement, mais avec mes incohérences, je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas s'en servir pour résoudre tout à la fin ?", et c'était ce qui convenait le mieux. Et ça me fout les boules, putain ! J'aurais pas pu faire plus long. Je voulais vite conclure, parce que, zut, on s'y attache, aux personnages.  
On m'a demandé de faire une fin avec une explication sur d'où proviennent les démons, mais je n'en sais pas moi-même. L'histoire se déroule du point de vue de Riku, je sais uniquement ce que lui sait, rien de plus... (même s'il ne me dit pas tout).  
Pour le coup qu'il n'apprécie pas la directrice, dû à un traumatisme, disons que ça a eu un rapport avec un désir de Sora, dans lequel il s'est retrouvé piégé héhé X3

J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas déçu. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, de m'avoir encouragée à continuer, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai fini cette histoire. Je ne pense pas en continuer de nouvelles, pour l'instant (le lycée a repris, je suis à fond sur Persona et je me mets plus au One Shot, pour l'instant).

JE VOUS EMBRASSE TOUT PLEEEIN ! :love:

**Pour Océane**  
Sora réussit à trouver un jet privé dans la cour, il embarqua son petit ami et s'enfuirent vivre au Texas, dans une petite maison isolée ! FIN !


End file.
